Sesshomaru has a LOVER?
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: Alright I explain everything inside so if you could just at least read the first chapter you will understand, this will be multi-chapter not just an AN, please read it it is partially important
1. Intro

Allrighty then, so I have to say this, I am just totally off my "Past Becomes Our Future" fic, It was mainly something I did cause I didn't have internet for a month. So those of you who are waiting for my promised sequel, I am really really really sorry I promise I will get to it but for now it is on hiatus, for people who were like me not too long ago that means it is put on hold until the writer can get her shit straight.

But I am not leaving you all out to dry thanks to those of you who have not met my expectations when it comes to some fics I hope for. Now that is the main reason I made the small fic, not really a fic but a challenge not exactly a challenge which you can find in my sotries. But for the love of god this cannot wait cause it is bugging the hell out of me, for people who don't read the little info about fics before reading them I will tell you cause I am awsome.

I have been getting really into crossovers lately and one I have been searching through lately is, can you guess, anyone who gets it right gets a cookie, I will put the timer on the clock, dundun dundun dundun dundun, figure it out yet that is right Naruto and Inuyasha crossover fics. Now don't shoot me, though *takes out **THE DOOR KNOCKER*** thats right even try it and I don't even care if I loose my arm (see Pumpkin Scissors anime, you'll understand why you should be pissing in your pants)

Anyway in this fic the pairing that I want to write it with was Sesshomaru/Naruto *points **THE DOOR KNOCKER** at foolish mortals with shot guns* Try it just f-ing try it *mortals puts guns down* Indeed. Now there are a number of this pairing written but not in a way that I was hoping for, so just as I said in the summary here is the details.

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru/Naruto past and present, Inuyasha/Kagome, I may love Yaoi but I know my preferences.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> We shall see in time  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Who needs it, if I had the opportunity I COULD own both anime, I shall prepare my minions and they shall be on stand by until this day, jk  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, duh, possible language hope for some smexing.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> While on their hunt for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel shards, the Inu gang find a blonde half kitsune traveling in the woods. Wait did he call Inuyasha Sesshomaru, why is he hugging him _

Hehe, yeah there won't be that much Inuyasha/Naruto, only in the first meeting I promise, also the name may change if I can think of something better well anyway I am now starting the typing process. Wait before that *pulls out **THE DOOR KNOCKER*** I am going to go blow up some tanks, have a wonderful day *KABOOM* damnit, WAIT FOR ME CORPORAL.


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Two figures stand in the center of the forest in an embrace, the shorter of the two had wild blonde hair that stuck out at all ends wearing a black T-shirt and orange pants. The taller had long silver hair that seemed to flow in the forests gentle breeze, the blonde pushed lightly to open his sapphire blue eyes that bore into the others golden spheres that he loved so dearly.

"Are you sure you cannot stay" he asked, those golden eyes looked at him with a sad expression.

"I must follow my father, I am have this ache in me that something is going to happen to him" the other answered, the blonde nodded and looked down.

"I will wait for you, I promise that I will be hear when you get back" the blonde said.

"I don't know if I can get to you in time, it may take hundreds of years, you are only human" he said worriedly.

"Well, not for long" he said cryptically, the other raised his eyebrow curiously "The seal has this thing, with me having it for so long it merges the Kyuubi with me, soon I will be half demon" he said carefully. He looked down to the grass again not wanting to see his loves reaction, this did not go unnoticed by the silver haired man.

"What is wrong" he asks.

"Well, it is just, I know how you never liked half-breeds and..." before he could finish he was interrupted by lips being pressed against his, he savored the warmth and pressed back. They broke apart and he stared into his eyes half lidded.

"The reason I didn't like half-breeds is because all the ones I have met are arrogant, no matter what I will always love you" he assured, the other smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and buried his head into his chest.

"I will miss you, Sesshomaru" he said.

"And I you, Naruto" he returned

**So there is the first chapter, short as it may be, I hope you enjoyed it, yes Sesshomaru is a wee bit OOC, when we see him again he will be like we all know him and for a certain reason that will be explained in later chapters. Please review, I already have chapter 2 typed up but it will only be published if you the readers will review, thank you all for taking the time to read this.**


	3. Who are You, A New Traveling Companion

Chapter 2: Who are You, A New Traveling Companion

A yawn escaped the fanged mouth of the silver haired half demon, he walks with his hands behind his head, a bored expression showing on his features. He and his friends all walk down the dirt pathway, he looks to his left to see the raven haired girl from the future.

"God, whish we can run into a damn demon already this is just boring" he commented, the girl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't say that it's nice having a day where you can just walk in peace, and you saying that is bad luck, we may just run into a demon" she scolded, the boy rolled his eyes.

"She is right you know" said the raven haired demon slayer.

"Whatever, you agree with me don't you" he said turning his head to the raven haired monk of their group.

"I have to agree with the ladies on this" he replied.

"Of course you would" said the little fox demon.

"Damnit" just then the white haired boy took a whiff of something in the air, "Thank God" he said then he sped up the trail.

"I knew it" said the girl from the future "now the peace is ruined" she moaned.

"Well let s see what we are up against" said the monk. They walked down the path they saw the other run down, they came up to a pile of unconscious demons, in front was their white haired friend.

"What took you guys so long" he scoffed.

"Well seems you have gotten this taken care of" the demon slayer commented.

"Wait, there is another one still here" said the other young girl.

"Yes I sense it too, over there" said the monk pointing to the tree on the side, the demon slayer advanced slowly, her Hiraikotsu ready in hand. She then ran around the tree to catch sight of a mop of yellow hair curled into a fetal position. She let go of her weapon and slowly walked up to the frightened being.

"Are you alright" she asked in a kindly voice, her breath was almost taken when the young one looked into at her with vibrant tear filled cerulean eyes.

"Th-thank you, yes I am fine" he assured.

"Oh, it wasn't me I just got here it was my friend over there" she motioned to the silver haired boy. The already large eyes widened more when he looked into gold eyes, in an instant he stood up and ran to the man clad in red and embraced his torso.

"I finally found you" he whispered into his chest, the other just looked down at him in question.

"Um, do you know this young man" asked the monk.

"Never seen him before in my life" he answered, hurt the young boy looked back up into the others face. The silver haired man felt guilty seeing the look in those eyes and almost embraced him if only to get rid of the look. Though he didn't show it he felt relieved when the hurt went away and replaced with understanding, he backed away his hands in front of him.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, you just, you just looked like someone I have been looking for for a while now" he said as his face slipped into a penceive look.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, this is Inuyasha" said the monk pointing to the man looking at him "my name is Miroku, over there is Sango" he pointed to the demon slayer who nodded. "On her shoulder is Kirara" he pointed to the two tailed cat demon on her shoulder, "over there is Kagome" he pointed to the other raven haired girl " and then there is Shippo" he pointed to the little fox demon in Kagome's arms. He looked to the group as though to decipher something.

"Monk" he said looking at Miroku, "Demon-Slayer" looking to Sango, "Cat-Demon" looking at Kirara, "Priestess" looking at Kagome, "Fox-Demon" looking at Shippo, "and Half Dog Demon" looking at Inuyasha, then looking down.

"Amazing, may you tell us who you are" Kagome asked.

"My name is Naruto" he answered now looking at the priests.

"How did you know what we were" asked Miroku, Naruto then looked a little nervous.

"Um, b-because" he started "I m, um, Half Fox Demon, I could smell the incense on you and sense both you and the priests' sacred aura, I could smell the demon blood on her and the scent of the demon her weapon is made out of, and the other three are a little obvious" he answered not looking at them.

"You are also a half demon" asked Kagome.

"Yes" he said meekly.

"Well it is nice to meet you, where are you headed" she asked.

"Um, nowhere really, I am just travelling" he answered.

"You can travel with us for a while" Sango offered.

"Oh no I couldn't do that to you" he said quickly, Inuyasha looked at him then closed his eyes.

"As long as you can keep up and pull your own weight it shouldn't be a big deal" everyone in his group looked at him as though he were crazy.

"R-really" he asked, the others looked at him to see his answer.

"Yeah whatever" he said nonchalantly looking to the side, Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I will go with you" he said, Inuyasha then began the path as the group looked on after him.

"Well are you guys coming" he called out, as though snapped out of their stupor the began on their way, Naruto smiled _'Oh well, maybe while traveling with him I can find you, I wonder why he has your eyes'_ he thought looking at Inuyasha.

**Omg, just reposted this chapter, I didn't know that I reposted the same chapter twice thank you MadMonki, and I hope you enjoy this fic as it moves on. So those of you who are confused this is the REAL chapter 2.**


	4. What We Look For, What We Find

Chapter 3: What We Look For, What We Find

Inuyasha sits up in the tree looking down at the sleeping group around the fire, more specifically their newest member. To him the boy seemed a little strange, it had shocked him when the instant their eyes met the younger nearly knocked him over. What surprised him more was how the look on the blondes face affected him and how he so willingly let him join their group. Something in him made him want to protect the young half-demon, as though he were more sacred then the jewel.

Looking more closely he saw the blonde stirring as he slept, his eyes squeezing as though to keep something out of his sight. Inuyasha jumped from his spot on the branch and landed near the squirming kitsune, when he heard mumbling he strained his ears to hear some coherent words.

"Please, stop" he murmured, Inuyasha reached out to try and wake him "I have to wait for him, Sessh" he continued. Inuyasha hesitated, who could he be talking about, he contemplated waiting a little longer until he started whimpering as though in pain.

Making up his mind he laid his hand on his shoulder to shake him awake, when the blonde woke he shot up, but what startled Inuyasha was he wasn't looking into the ever bright blue of the others eyes, rather he saw tear-filled red ones.

Naruto took in his surroundings and his sight landed on Inuyasha's golden eyes and with a blink his eyes returned to blue ones as though they hadn't changed. Tiredly he laid his head on Inuyasha's head and gave small sobs, when he finally calmed he was able to realize who it really was and began to move away.

"I-I'm sorry" he murmured.

"What was with that" the other asked then winced slightly realizing how blunt he was.

"It's alright, just a nightmare" he assured.

"Why did your eyes become red."

"Oh, that usually happens when it is a really bad one" Naruto explained. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Inuyasha saw how the other fidgeted, he was about to say something to calm him if only to rid them of the tension until he was beat to it.

"Um, I am really sorry" Inuyasha looked at him confused "for uh getting your kimono wet" he continued, looking down Inuyasha saw the large area where the kitsune's tears had been soaked into.

"Nah, trust me this thing has been nearly teared to shreds, unless you have acid tears you can't do much worse, hell even then it won't do much good" he said trying to keep his usual attitude trying to lighten things up. To his relief the other let a small giggle escape his lips.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh" he said, "well it doesn't seem like either of us will get back to sleep too soon" he commented.

"Are you sure, you look like you're a little tired" he countered.

"Well, I am used to long nights, the way I lived it was kind of a necessity" he assured.

"Yeah, the sucky thing about bein half demon I guess" Inuyasha said knowingly.

"Well, to tell you the truth I wasn't always a half demon, I was once just a human, but I had a demon sealed in me for a long period of time, longer than most others who did, therefor our, uh, energies merged making me into what I am now." At the end of his story, he looked over to Inuyasha who had a bewildered look, he had never heard of a human becoming a half demon before, or of demons being sealed inside other humans.

"Enough about me, tell me, what is the relationship with you and that priestess, you two seem a little close for just being travelling companions" Naruto mentions.

"Well, you see" he began, red tinting his cheeks.

"I have a feeling that despite popular belief it is pretty easy to make you flustered" Inuyasha looked away.

"Whatever, so who is this person you're looking for, a lover of yours or something" he countered, feeling as though he had the upper hand.

"Yes actually" Inuyasha grumbled, 'Damn I thought I had him.'

"So, why are you looking for him, if your lovers shouldn't she be with you"

suddenly he heard a small chuckle, he looked at him again to see him straining to keep his laughing down as not to wake the others.

"Im-Im sorry, but my lover is male, though I like to make fun of him cause he does look like a girl" he said ignoring the silver haired's shocked look "and before I answer that question, you still haven't told me the thing between you and the young miss there" Naruto pointed out nodding to the snoozing raven who was snuggling the small fox demon.

"Is it really so obvious" he whispered quietly looking to the ground.

"Please, if even I can see it after only being with you not even a day, I'd say it is pretty damn obvious, the only one who doesn't get it is the actual love interest, but I guess that is just a theme, the one who is being sought after is the only one who doesn't know" he said.

"Well, we don't even have anything together, for now we are just two parts needed to find the shikon jewel, her to sense them, and me to retrieve them."

"It doesn't have to always be that way, I mean the monk and demon slayer are together, they just don't make a show of it too often, the monk only does those perverted things to lighten the mood and make things less tense." Inuyasha was shocked, looking back, he did notice that he did those things when things were strained, and the atmosphere seemed a little lighter.

"How in the world did you get that in one day of travelling with us" Inuyasha questioned.

"It is not hard to figure out if you are looking for it, being the new guy I need tolook into things so I know what subjects to avoid, and training my awareness was a big help too."

"I guess that makes sense" Inuyasha commented. "So now it's your turn, whydo you need to find your lover?"

"Cause, I know he won't find me."

"What? Why wouldn't he, if you two cared so much for each other wouldn't he be trying to find you as much as you are trying to find him? Unless this whole thing is one-sided" Naruto shook his head.

"No, we loved each other very dearly, if it meant never resting he would have sought me out, though it would only take a few days, he always knew where I was."

"Then why not now?"

"Cause, he thinks I am dead."

**AHAHAHA, I am evol, anyway I know Inuyasha seems a little OOC in this as well but that is actually the point, being with Naruto kinda making him comfortable. Anyway don't worry, of coarse Sesshomaru will be comin soon, and sorry for my spelling mistakes, I am writing on Notepad, it sucks. Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, lovin your reviews, in order to breed our race the numbers must multiply, so leave your reviews so we may begin the invasion, TO TAKE OVER AND OWN ALL ANIME TO RID THE NUISENCE THAT IS DISCLAIMERS. Also, I didn't mention the Sango/Miroku pairing cause, cmon, they have to be together. REVIEW.**


	5. A Lover Not Too Far

Chapter 4: A Lover Not Too Far

Sesshomaru lay under a tree, his back leaning on it's trunk as he looked up into the night sky, the cold breeze batting at his face. Then he looked to his side to see the young raven haired girl and kappa as they rested around Ah-Un. His eyes rested on the young girl, she was so alike to him that it felt almost painful, but he wanted some connection to him, his love. The way he found her almost beyond hope on the road had him remembering all the times he had patched Naruto up from the villager's beatings. He had always told Naruto he should fight back or runaway, but he insisted not to, he would always tell him with a sad look.

"This is my home, born and raised hear, to leave would feel like the same betrayal of an old friend. And if I fight back I would be seen as an even greater threat to them, besides, if I were to leave how would you be able to find me" Sesshomaru would scoff.

"By fallowing the trail of Inn's sold out of ramen, or just squint in the right direction I should see a bright orange dot."

"Speak for yourself, I could find you just by blowing a whistle I'm sure your fluff would come running" he would retort while giggling. Sesshomaru smiled at the memory, Naruto would always make fun of the fur he wore while he would make fun of Naruto's orange attire. Later Naruto decided to wear more than just orange, but he still kept his fur for Naruto to play around with.

This girl was so much like him, same hyper way of talking, same energized spirit, and her smile could almost rival his, but is only second best. One thing that will never be copied, the eyes. They shined with joy the same but they don't glow as radiantly.

He wished to see that glow, to feel his smooth tanned skin, to caress the scarred cheeks, to kiss his ever soft lips, to just feel anything but he is numb. Or, he usually is, as of late he had this small itch in the back of his mind that annoyed him, like where he was going was the wrong way, but where was he supposed to go.

All he can do is search for Naraku, the man who dared fool him into doing his dirty work. One who claims to have limitless power, his arrogance annoyed him, and he would not let him roam this land with such arrogance. The only way he could destroy him is with the Tetsaiga, which is held by his fool of a younger brother. Many thought he hated his brother for being half-demon, but that was not true, it was because he was born on the very day he learned of his lovers death, it pained him more to see him later on even more like the blonde than Rin. The sun rose signaling the start of dawn, Sesshomaru stood as he watched it rise into morning.

"Lord Sesshomaru" he heard a soft tired voice call out, he turned to see Rin rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" she said cheerfully, he gave no answer but looked back to the river.

"It is time to leave now Rin" he stated emotionlessly, without question she nodded and turned over to the kappa.

"Master Jakken, it is time to leave" she said shaking his shoulders, the green skinned demon turned to her glare in place.

"Leave me be you insolent girl" she spat coldly.

"But if we don't go now Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind."

"What! Rin how dare you make me lag behind Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I am sorry master Jakken" 'Though I tried to wake you up.' They woke Ah-Un and dashed off towards Sesshomaru.

**Yeah I know it there was little dialogue and it was short, but, come on this is Sesshomaru's side, and he like NEVER talks so what else was there to do. And yeah sorry I didn't update so soon, I wanted to post as many chapter's I could cause spring break was ending so I had little time to continue so yeah chapter's will not be posted as often as it usually is.**

**Also, I got bored and started a forumn called "Versus" though I am not sure you will be able to find it just yet. Not sure how the whole thing works but I think I have to invite people to be apart of it, It is basically making threads where you take two different characters from different series and argue who is better. This started with me and my brother talking about who in a fight would win, Negi from Magister Negi Magi or Harry from Harry Potter, obviously my brother thinks Negi would kick Harry's ass, but yeah I think seeing other's comments on it is funny. So if you want to either help me figure how the stupid thing works or want to be invited then just tell me please.**

**Ja Ne.**


	6. Strange Places, Strange Meetings

Chapter 5: Strange Places, Strange Meetings

Naruto and Inuyasha had not went back to bed and merely talked about each others relationships. They immediately stopped their conversation when they heard the rustling of a body moving, they looked to the group to see the sun s rays begin to make the others stir awake. The first to rise from where they lay was Kagome, she let out a large throaty yawn and stretched her stiff limbs, then she looked over to the two half demons.

"Oh, you two are up you didn't stay up all night did you" she asked.

"I am sorry, it's my fault I woke him up" said Naruto.

"Jeez ya got nothin' ta be sorry for especially something as simple as sleep" said Inuyasha. Naruto looked at him and smiled, he then gave a nod as though to say he understood, Kagome saw this transaction, and was getting more and more curious of the two boy's relationship. _'Were there even gay people IN the Feudal era'_ she asked herself, for the moment she put it off and stood.

"Well, let s just get breakfast going" she said, both men gave happy grins at the mention of food. The other 4 (that is including Kirara, she is going to count in any numbers I give just so no one is confused) woke as Kagome rummaged through her bag.

"Ooh yay, ninja food" said shippo, Naruto looked at the other kitsune confused.

"Ninja food? Seriously?"

"Yeah, Kagome is from a different time and whenever she comes back brings all this ninja food from that time" Shippo informed. Kagome then brought out a cup and Naruto instantly jumped in the air at the familiar sight he had not seen in so long.

"Oh. My. GOD" he pronounced, everyone looked at him curiously.

"What is it" asked Miroku, Naruto went over to Kagome and grabbed the cup looking at it more closely.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, he turned to Kagome and gave her an appreciative hug, ignoring the small glare from Inuyasha. They both knew it was just of friendship but demons, whether full or half, are very possessive. "You will never believe how grateful I am to you" he said.

"W-what did I do" she asked.

"It has been so long since I had Ramen" he said, everyone looked at him with utter shock.

"That is impossible, it has not yet been made yet" Sango informed.

"Oh, well, this is a really long story, what do you know of the hidden villages a couple hundred years ago" he asked.

"I heard of some ninja villages, I met two girls, sisters, who hailed from one" said Sango

"Well, there are villages that date back further then the ninja you may know" Naruto said.

"Hold on" said Kagome "I remember in class learning of ancient villages, they aren't discovered yet in this time but in mine they found ruins of a large community, we found some writings and they linked to mercenaries who are trained at a young age."

"Very good" said Naruto "but anything really pertaining towards the community was hidden away as to not give away secrets."

"Wait, how would you know of such places" asked Miroku.

"Cause, a long time ago I was once of Konohagakure or Village Hidden in the Leaves" he said.

"This still doesn't explain how you know of Kagome's ninja, er" Shippo said nervously.

"It is alright, you can still call it that I brought it with me on missions all the time cause it was convenient to make" Naruto said assuredly.

"Well anyway how do you know about it" Shippo finished.

"Cause it was in my village, the reason no one has ever heard of it now is cause it was only in the hidden villages for some reason."

"But wouldn't it have been known by now" Sango asked.

"No, a long time ago, the villages were whipped out completely, I was not there though, I had to leave because of some, problems with my village" he strained.

"Um, so what else did you have" Kagome asked if only to rid them of the tense atmosphere and awkward silence.

"Well, we had Televisions, communication devices, useful for missions, water towers and a lot better buildings. Heck even Sunagakure had better buildings and they looked like they were just giant sand castles."

"Wow, who would have thought all that existed before scientists discovered them" Kagome commented.

"What are scientists" Naruto asked.

"Um, well I will tell you some time after breakfast" Kagome said feeling the sweat drop form on her head.

"Alright! God I can't wait, it has been too long."

"You really like, um, Ramen a lot don't you" asked Sango.

"You kiddin me, in my village I was probably the main reason the ramen stand there ran so well. My record is 5 bowls of ramen in less than 3 minutes" this distressed Inuyasha.

"Kagome" he whispered, she looked over to him and saw the determination in his eyes, "I think you should hurry and give me a cup before he eats it all" he suggested.

"Ha! You are surely just a beginner in the art of Ramen eating" Naruto taunted.

"Um, eating is not an art form, is it" Shippo asked looking to Miroku and Sango for the answer.

"Of course it is, the best eaters were the Akamichi clan, but never call them anything close to fat or you WILL regret it."

"Anyway, you are not eating all of it" Inuyasha said.

"Oh no, trust me I would never do that" he assured, and then a steaming cup was handed to him with a pair of chopsticks. "Thank you" he said, then before anyone could blink the Ramen was gone with only a noodle poking out of the blonde's mouth as evidence he ate it. "Mmmhh, thank you for that it has been too long" he sighed.

"Well, when we finish breakfast I think we should head to the next village" suggested Miroku, they all nodded in agreement. They ate their breakfast and headed down the road once again, they saw the village and walked through the front gates. They were immediately welcomed by the villagers, they looked at the four demons and glared.

"What the hell, why are demons in here" asked one villager.

"Please" Miroku soothed "trust us they will not harm you" he assured.

"Ha, demons are nothing but trouble" another villager yelled.

"Yeah we already have problems with the demon we are dealing with now" another added.

"Well we can help you with this demon, with a small fee" he offered, the others save for Naruto sweat dropped. The villagers agreed and led them to the village leader, he looked like a kindly old man with a few grey hairs adorning his beard.

"Ah, welcome welcome, so you are here to help with the demon that plagues us" he said.

"Yes, but we will need payment for our services" Miroku informed.

"Oh of course of course, but only after the demon is defeated." Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose twitched and he gave a low growl.

"The demon is coming" called out a man "the demon is here my lord" said an advisor from the door. Inuyasha stood up and ran out the door, the others stood as well, just as Naruto began to run out with them Sango stopped him.

"Naruto you stay here and look after the villager leader" she said, Naruto nodded and sat back down. Meanwhile Inuyasha ran towards where he could smell the demon, but what drove him was how familiar the scent was. _'No doubt about it, that is Naraku's scent, must be another one of his castoffs'_ he thought as he ran. He followed the scent over to an area covered in debris, in the center of the mess was a large demon with black eyes and a small horns sticking out of his head.

"Who are you" it asked.

"My business, you smell of Naraku, you must know where he is" he started, the demon chuckled.

"If any of us castoff demons knew where to find him none of us would be runnin around but hey a demon needs energy when dealing with lying bastards" it said. Inuyasha prepared to slay it with Tetsaiga until it started screaming, a closer look saw four lines oozing green smoke coming from the demon.

"So" said a familiar voice "this one is also of no use" it continued, the other four came riding on Kirara in her larger form.

"Sesshomaru" said Kagome, he paid her no attention as he turned to leave, but Inuyasha wouldn't have that.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru turned to see his foolish brother not 2 feet away from him, "What are you doing here" he asked.

"I caught the scent of Naraku, that is all you..." Sesshomaru paused as his nose twitched, that scent, it was like, like. He grit his teeth _'Damnit, why must he be in my mind at times like these'_ he thought. At his pause Inuyasha looked at him curiously, _'That's strange, what the hell is wrong with him.'_ Then a groan stopped any thoughts the two brothers were having, they looked to the demon to see a small smirk on his face.

"Ha, you can't find him you know" it told them, Sesshomaru glared at it. "There is only one way to find him, since I don't seem suitable at the moment to do it myself, one of you should, here" it said showing a green stone.

"What is it" asked Sango.

"It's a stone that glows when it is near his barrier, how you get passed it is up to you but now you should find it easier to find it" with that it closed his eyes too tired from the blood loss as his heart slowed to a stop. Sesshomaru went up to the demon and snatched the stone from the demons grasp then turned to leave again, to find Naraku, and escape that scent.

"Hey you bastard where are you going with that stone!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What else" he said plainly and disappeared, Inuyasha growled.

"Come on, we should get Naruto and we can go after him" Kagome said, Inuyasha looked at her and gave a small nod forcing himself to calm down. They dashed off to the village leaders mansion until they heard yelling coming from inside.

"Get the HELL OFF ME!" came the shrill voice of Naruto.

**Phew, that was a decently long one, well there we go, oh and by the way, I FINALLY got Microsoft word, I got the 60-day free trial so now the grammar and stuff should be a lot better, I plan to start on PBOF soon so don't worry bout that. Like I said I may not be able to do this as often because not only do I have school but also drivers ed so yeah, me never gonna use the bus AGAIN after this. Review please thank you**


	7. Someone to Protect

Chapter 6: Someone to Protect

"Get the HELL OFF ME" came the shrill voice of Naruto.

The gang looked at the closed sliding doors with slight panicked looks, Inuyasha was the first to jump up to the door. When he slid it open and saw the scene Inside, he growled in furry, okay let's rewind back a bit.

Previously with Naruto

The group had just left to take care of the demon leaving him to watch over the Village leader, sighing he turned to the elderly man.

"So, besides the one my friends are after are there any others" he asked.

"Not that I know of, I would like to ask you one thing though" he said.

"What would that be?"

"What is a pretty thing like you doing travelling with such a ruggish demon, a Half demon at that" he said wryly **(you can guess where this is leading to, but for the heck of it I shall write it for those with little to no foreshadowing abilities or imagination**). Naruto shivered slightly at the seduction in the man s voice then gave a small growl low enough the elder didn't hear.

"You do know I m a guy right? And not many know this, though it is kind of obvious he may act like a brooding tough guy but when needed to he will kill anyone who messes with his friends" Naruto said warningly, though the other did not seem to care.

"No male could be as radiant as you; you don't have to feel like you need to be one and I am sure you would be much happier staying here with me."

"Can't, I am looking for someone."

"Then I shall send some warriors to find them for you."

"First of all, I am going to meet them in person not through your guards, second there is no way you can even get them to think of conceding to any of your warriors" Naruto felt triumphant with his rebuttal. The man stood and walked over to the young blonde, he bent forward leaning in close to his face.

"You seem to speak fairly fondly of this person, could he be a Lover" he asked.

"Yes actually and I plan to remain faithful."

"If you must look for him he must not care for you, how do you know HE has? remained faithful to YOU?"

"Because I know him, no one will ruin what we have, you can't even compare to him, now please step away from me" the village leader smiled. He took Naruto's foot and tripped him so he was now laying down, when Naruto opened his eyes the elders was close to his again with determination.

"Well, I will have to prove you wrong" he challenged, Naruto got nervous, he could easily get rid of this guy but he was afraid if he were to even flick his forehead he would not compensate the others for taking down the demon.

"You could get caught you know so you should back off" he bit out.

"My guards do not come in without my consent."

"What about my friends?"

"They will be far too busy with the demon right now" he started attacking the tanned neck and Naruto shivered in disgust, which was confuse with pleasure to the old man, when Naruto felt something press against his groin did he have enough.

"Get the HELL OFF ME" he yelled pushing at his chest, just then he heard the door quickly slide open and saw the long flowing silver hair with white dog ears adorning them. Then he noticed the glare of his golden eyes and heard the small growl of anger vibrating from his throat. Before Naruto could call out to him to help him the weight that was on him was flown across the room, now before him he saw the back of the silver haired man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" he asked angrily, though he didn't wait for an answer as he dragged Naruto out of the house. "Come on we need to go" he said, they looked at the man scared to death on the other end of the room and began following their friend. At one point Inuyasha let go of Naruto's hand and settled with resting them in his sleeves, Naruto decided to end the silence.

"You shouldn't have done that" Naruto asked, Inuyasha looked confused "I mean you didn't even get any repayment."

"Nah, not like we're in absolute need of it, right now we need to leave right now" Inuyasha said.

"Huh, why what happened."

"We learned that there was a way to find Naraku, this man we have been looking for, by using a stone that detects his barrier" Sango explained.

"Okay, can I see it?"

"That's the thing, it was stolen by Inuyasha's older brother" said Miroku.

"Inuyasha has a brother?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Like I want to even be related to him" said Inuyasha, Naruto sighed.

"You shouldn't take such things lightly; I was born an orphan with no one, though as time grew I gained friends that were like family but it wasn't the same, you should cherish people like that."

"Yeah well you re not the one who has to deal with him trying to kill you just cause you got a sword from a father you never even knew" Inuyasha said solemnly.

"Is that what he has been doing?"

"Well, no not lately."

"Then maybe there is a reason for it, you could at least find a way to get along with your brother. And I don't mean you have to be joined at the hip, that may cause problems with, OTHER, things" Naruto said looking at Kagome then back at Inuyasha. "All you have to do is make like a truce, fighting but not looking for bloodshed" Inuyasha looked over to Naruto, and then looked away at seeing those eyes of his.

"I'll think about it" he said, Naruto smiled and nodded, the others just kept staring until they looked back onto their journey. They reached a spot for them to rest for the night in a small clearing.

"Hey Naruto could you go get some firewood for us to cook dinner with" Sango asked, Naruto smiled and gave her a nod as he ran off into the woods. Once the yellow of his hair disappeared into the dark shadows everyone s heads turned to the red clad half demon, this did not go unnoticed by the other.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This has been bugging us for a while now" said Miroku, Inuyasha gave him a look as if to say 'spit it out'. "You have been very, um, agreeable since our newest companion joined us" he pointed out to him.

"Your imagining stuff" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha everyone has noticed, not to mention you seem very protective of him if the scene with the village leader was anything to go by" Kagome added.

"So don't hide it, tell us what it is with Naruto that has you so worked up" said Sango, Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, he's just got this aura to him, like someone whose been through so much and just need's something normal" he answered, they all looked at him in awe.

"Wow, you sounded almost mature, I think we should keep Naruto around us if this is our result" said Sango.

"Maybe it will stop his two-timing" Shippo said, Inuyasha growled and hit him across the head. "Why me?" he whined rubbing the large lump on his head. Naruto then came back, arms full of sticks.

"I m back! Hey Shippo what happened to your head" he asked, Shippo looked at the worried tan face.

"No, I m okay" he said, Naruto smiled and began setting up the camp fire. "I think he really should stay" he whispered to Kagome, she nodded and looked to Inuyasha who was leaning on a tree.

**I know not my best chapter but I needed to continue with the cliffy, Naruto and Sesshomaru shall meet soon mark my words, please review.**


	8. A Memory Now a Nightmare

Chapter 7: A Memory Now Just a Nightmare Part 1

It was night; Naruto lay on the ground near the campfire, the old leaders' words struck deep into his heart though he did not show it. He could be right, Sesshomaru could have found a new lover, and what right did he have to think he should have stayed loyal to someone presumed dead. Death, he remembered the day he supposedly died all too well and wished never to experience it again, he closed his eyes softly and sighed and drifted to sleep.

Dream

He and Sesshomaru were in the field still holding each other; Sesshomaru laid them down near a tree to enjoy each other s company for a little longer.

"When will the merge happen" he asks.

"I am not sure, Kyuubi says that something must happen before it can start" Naruto explains.

"What is that?"

"He won't say, only that it will happen in the near future" Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes.

"So now he's some prophet?" he asks with a smirk.

"Maybe he can tell us OUR future" Naruto says leering.

"I can tell you that."

"Well sucks for you, I like the surprise so don't tell me" they both give a small breathy laugh; they heard a light howl in the distance.

"That is my father" Sesshomaru says with a grave look.

"You better come back soon, or at least visit me or when I become a Half-Demon I WILL hunt you down and make you pay" he threatens.

"I certainly hope I do, I must go for now, you will wait for me as long as you can won't you?"

"Even if I were kicked out of the village I will wait" Sesshomaru nodded and gave Naruto a final kiss, he pulled at the smaller boy's neck to deepen the kiss. Naruto opened his mouth letting Sesshomaru memorize his mouth and gave a soft moan, Sesshomaru held on tightly to his smaller frame wishing for them to fuse together.

At the sound of another howl they broke leaving a trail of saliva to connect them, when it broke it left Naruto with the most irresistible look. Flushed cheeks under half lidded eyes clouded over, lips parted slightly and a trail of saliva running down his chin, Sesshomaru wanted to take the little blonde then and there but the incessant howling of his father kept him at bay.

"When I return, I wish to ask you something, only if you are still interested in me, hopefully you won't cheat on me" he says, Naruto smiles.

"Never gonna happen, I will be in this village, YOU on the other hand will be travelling and meeting some handsome people" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"None as handsome as you" he said, with a peck on Naruto's forehead Sesshomaru disappeared, with saddened eyes he turned and went back towards the village. As he walked up the gates he could already feel the glares towards him, he sighed, he has the memory of Sesshomaru, his arms around his waist his lips caressing his with his tongue exploring his cavern, but what he will always treasure were his eyes that puts gold to shame.

Time Skip

It has been 10 years since then, Naruto had grown out his hair making him almost the spitting image of his late father, and he wanted it that way, something more to remember him by. He walked down the streets of Konoha, wearing a black T-shirt with orange pants, wearing his Headband around his neck. He passed by a dark alleyway and without warning felt a pair of hands grab at his arms and another covering his eyes and mouth, he felt the hot breath next to his ears as his kidnapper whispered.

"You may manipulate the Hokage but we will make sure you re finally taken care of" it hissed. There was sudden pain in the back of his head and he felt the hand on his eyes lift, but it was blurry and his sight went back to black. When he woke up it was cold and he could hear dripping not too far off, he slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dark room.

"So you re finally awake I see" said a voice, he looked to the side to see blurry blackened faces, he assumed they wore masks so as not to be recognized. Naruto growled at the man and just as soon felt a sting on his face with the sound of a loud SMACK following it "You filthy demon, you no right to growl at me, we are going to kill you but not after a slow torture" he growled.

Pain, he can recall hours upon hours of it, rarely was there relief, he refused to give them the satisfaction of his pain filled cries, but could hear the snickers coming from them. They could probably see the beads of blood from is lip that he but down on to hold his voice, what kept him calm was the image of golden eyes staring lovingly at him.

Suddenly, he stands before the familiar giant gates; red eyes peer down at him glowing brightly. Naruto looked into the crimson depths to look for a reason; he bent his head down and stepped forward towards the prison bars, the water beneath his feat splashing.

"It is time, isn't it?" he asks, the large eyes closed, the torches in the room grew brighter showing the large orange furry face of the demon fox. Naruto's jaw clenched and walked the full way into the prison, he lifted his hands and stroked the soft fur of the foxes paw, and tears spilled from his eyes. "Well, I guess this is the end of my mortal life eh?" he says a sad smile forced on his face.

**"Yes, you have met the condition for the merge to take place"** the Kyuubi informed.

"Tell me what condition did I have to meet, what was it that I did to trigger this?"

**"It was not exactly what you did; it is what they did to you."**

"What?"

**"Uzumaki Naruto, at the moment you are dead"** his blue teary eyes widened and more moisture spilled from his lids.

"What? B-but I can't be dead, if I die th-then I-I abandoned him, I p-promised him..." he sobbed into the fiery orange fur sliding to sit on the ground not caring if he gets wet.

**"Shhh"** Kyuubi soothed nuzzling his nose against the small body **"you shall keep your promise, this death is only temporary. For you to merge with me your soul had to detach itself from your body so that it can fuse itself with mine. So now, after this YOU will be the new yin half of the Nine tailed fox's soul, you will be respected by other demon Foxes who know my name"** he explained.

"I think I will leave that fact to myself, I am too use to my life as it is to adjust to such respect."

**"Even though you are one of very few who deserve it"** the Kyuubi grumbled.

"Will I be able to speak to you again?"

**"No, unfortunately you will take on my chakra while I am sent to the afterlife, but know that I will be there for you lending you my strength if needed."**

"Thank you" then Kyuubi's form flickered "What the, what was that?" Kyuubi continued to flicker, his body becoming see through.

**"It is time; before I leave I must tell you this so as it will not shock you when you leave. Time has passed much more quickly, you have already been buried and quite some time has passed, thing's may be different when you leave."**

"I see, thank you, I will miss you" Naruto reached out and hugged the foxes snout (I think that is what you call it) and nuzzled his nose.

**"Goodbye and good luck."**

**Well that is part 1, next part is going to be a surprise, you can try and take a guess at what I am going to do, and hey you may give me inspiration, so review review review, this by far is turning out better then "Past Becomes Our Future" thank you all so much. The review fuel my drive, soon it will reach limits to the point where I shall end the horrivle DISCLAIMER, so keep it up, buh bye.**


	9. A Memory Now a Nightmare Part 2

Chapter 8: A Memory Now Just a Nightmare: Part 2

He ran swiftly through the familiar wood filled area, determination in his golden eyes with an underlining worry. He had left his father after Inutaishou told him of business he would need to take care of, two months later he had an unnerving feeling something was happening, he had the urge to find his blonde haired lover, so he set off to find him. It took him half a month until he neared the border of Konoha. Unfortunately because of the horrid villagers prejudice he had to put up a disguise, so as he came up to the gates he used the lessons he received from the blonde boy and transformed his appearance. He now stood, wearing his usual outfit but flowing around his frame was raven black hair, his face no longer showing the two markings on the sides of his face and his eyes now a chocolate brown.

Walking up towards the large wooden doors he saw the usual two chuunin standing guard **(I forget their names but if you remember the chuunin exams, before the first part they henged as gennin keeping them from entering the room)**, the two looked up to see his approaching figure. The eyes of the Chuunin whose brown hair stuck out towards all ends brightened at the familiar disguised form, the other kept still and looked away from the approaching demon. Very few people of Konoha know who he really was, mainly trusted people who helped Naruto and especially his friends. Though without going unnoticed, Sesshomaru saw the glimmer instantly leave and sadness shown in his eyes, this troubled him.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again" said the chuunin with spikey hair, a forced smile in place; the other did not bother to show an attempt to grin.

"Yes, I came to see Naruto, is it possible for you to tell me where he is" he asked, the spikey haired chuunin's smile dropped.

"Um... Well you see..." but was interrupted by the other.

"You will not be able to see him" he almost growled out, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't mean it like that" the other said quickly.

"Then what exactly?" the irritated chuunin shot up from his seat.

"It was because you weren't THERE!" he yelled, Sesshomaru had no reaction but his curiosity grew.

"There for WHAT, where is Naruto" he demanded.

"He is dead" said the calmer chuunin, Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not play games with me" he hissed.

"We are NOT, he is DEAD, has been for nearly a month now!" shouted the irritated chuunin, at this, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He couldn't be, he wouldn't believe it, in a flash Sesshomaru disappeared, and the chuunin merely stood there, both with small tears streaming down their faces. No one saw as he zipped passed the civilians walking down the streets, he came up to the small apartment, walking in the unlocked place he saw it's walls and floors bare, no sign that it is inhabited. He ran out and headed towards the Hokage Tower, jumping into the window he saw the busty woman, who seemed to have not changed since last he saw her. She looked up into the fake brown eyes and sighed.

"I see, you have returned" she stated.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"He was ambushed; Neji was able to see his chakra with his Byakugan before it faded in an underground room. He was able to catch all the attackers before they escaped, but he was not able to save him, I am sorry" she said sincerely.

"Where are the attackers?" Tsunade could feel the venom in his voice.

"They were sentenced to life in maximum prison, I could not sentence them to death for the council outvoted me" she explained.

"Could you please show me his grave" he whispered, she nodded. He then stood in front of the grave marker with his beloved's name on it; he knelt down and placed his palm on the stone. "May I please be left alone?" he did not need the answer, he heard the whooshing air as the woman left the site, at that moment he dropped his illusion, he wanted to speak to his lover as they met. "God, if only I stayed with you, my father could watch out for himself but you needed me the most. It angers me to know those bastards are still alive, that woman could outvote them all but she wanted to keep this village's trust, she should have executed them, and I wish you would have left with me they don't deserve to have had your presence with them."

His voice was a mere whisper, hoarse from choking back sobs that threatened to leave his mouth. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the cold stone, eyes closed, he imagined laughing blue eyes, the ones that would shine when they met, he pulled back and traced the letters carved into the stone.

"I may have been too late, but I want you to know, I will love no other for I chose you to be my mate, I will honor your memory and live, I will not take my anger out on the village, but those men shall not be redeemed. Goodbye my love, you shall always be in my heart" he stood from his spot and walked off, he ran straight to the prison before he left and made sure to kill them swiftly. There was no sound as he jabbed his poison claws through their chests, and he left without a word. He ran for hours without stop, it was nearing night, then his nose twitched, he recognized the metallic smell in the air, and who it came from, his father. Following his nose he came up to a sandy beach where the waves were crashing and saw the other silver haired man stand beside the shore, looking at his arm he saw the crimson coloring in his clothing.

"Father what happened to your arm?" he asks monotonously.

"A battle, you could say I won but at a price, Sesshomaru, is something wrong?"

"He..." he started "he is dead" he stated "those horrible humans, they murdered him, all because... damnit" he gritted.

"Not all humans are so horrible, you should know that" Inutaishou said.

"Most are, they find anything they do not wish to understand and destroy it."

"They could also make it" the other said cryptically, "I must go Sesshomaru, there is someone I must see" he explains.

"With that wound? Who must you see that you will risk your life, that wound looks fatal" his father sighed.

"You remember those times I would be gone for hours those few months?" Sesshomaru nodded. "During that time, I was involved with a woman, she is a human and she has been pregnant" Sesshomaru was awe struck, then he blew up.

"What! Father, how could you, and to keep this from me!" he trembled with rage.

"I am sorry my son, I have no excuse, today, the baby will be born, I promised I would be there for her" Sesshomaru calmed and placed the emotionless mask back on.

"Do you insist on going?"

"Are you going to stop me if I do?"

"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetseiga to ME." _'So that I may become stronger.'_

"And if I don't?" Sesshomaru stood silent. "Do you desire power now to kill the humans for what they did?"

"I must gain power to prevent the conclusion of more worthless humans" he growled out.

"Power you say? Tell me, do you no longer have something to protect?"

"Anything left to protect died with him" Sesshomaru answered, Inutaishou sighed heavily. Without a word the elder dog demon dashed off towards the woods and disappeared, Sesshomaru growled. _'Why father?'_ A while after that day, he came across the old tree his father told him of, hanging there was the sword his father carried with him. To his displeasure it was neither Sounga or Tetseiga, but Tensaiga, the sword that is all but useless to him, he had no desire to heal anyone, he could not gain any power with such a useless sword. He took it anyway for though he was not pleased with his father s decision he still looked up to him and wished for something to remember him by. Another reason, the sword seamed to call out to him, so he gripped the sword and kept it by his side ever since.

Golden eyes shot open, it happened again, he had the same dream, of his lover and father s death. He peered over to the two sleeping figures, they were all flying on Ah-Uhn, Rin and Jaken both by the demons head. He will find Naraku and make him pay for what he had done

Naruto's Dream

Blue eyes peered around, it was dark, he couldn't see anything, he remembered what Kyuubi told him, so he must be in a coffin. Closing his eyes he concentrated on a point on his finger, molding his chakra, he ran his finger across the top of what he assumed was his coffin. After cutting through its diameter he squeezed his eyes shut and gave a swift punch to the roof, instantly dirt poured into the small box. He ran his hand through the dirt digging his nails into the loosened dirt and pushed it aside, he finally broke through the surface. He took a long intake of breath, looking around he saw the area was cleared, climbing out of the hole he looked at the tombstone. They all thought he was dead, and he thought for a moment, that is how it should stay, he stood and dusted himself off, he heard a gasp, turning he saw a familiar blonde woman, tears streaming from her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered, Naruto sighed and nodded. "B-but how, you were killed?"

"Yes, apparently that was the condition I had to meet in order to continue with the merge, so now I am half demon" he explained.

"Oh, Naruto, if only you had come back sooner" she choked out.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru came a few weeks ago, he did not take the news well" she said, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit! He must be upset, thinking I couldn't keep my promise" he said tears welling up.

"Oh, Naruto I am so glad you re alive" she said.

"Baa-chan, I am sorry" he said, Tsunade was confused, she was about to ask until she felt a palm on her forehead. "Everyone here must believe I am dead, I rather they not worry for me, thank you, for everything" and with that she fell limply to the ground. Naruto jumped into a nearby tree and snuck out of the village, _'Sessh, I will find you, you are all I have left'_ he vowed as he set off on his search.

**End of Flashbacks, MY GOD, no one got this one correct, when I ask what would happen I didn't think you would go for the present this was part 2 of a FLASHBACK people, but now that back story is done for our two favorite people the meeting shall commence soon, will it be next chapter, chapter after that, WHO KNOWS I AM EVOL. So just keep reading, I know I am dragging it out but I want to make sure there aren't too many wholes, I had difficulty trying to keep it correct with what I wrote earlier but I did my best, I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS, but I am a greedy bitch so there must be MORE. Bye bye**


	10. Battles, Finally

Chapter 9: Battles, Finally

Naruto looked off watching the sun rise above the leafy tree tops, it felt so serene, he only wished to share it with his love. Suddenly there was a re-sounding explosion off in the distance, Naruto looked over to see a mountain of dust rise into the air, he looked over to the group to see they already had their weapons out.

"What was that explosion" exclaimed Sango.

"Master Inuyasha!" came a small shout; everyone looked up to see a crow soaring through the sky. Just then a small fleck descended from the small bird landing straight on Inuyasha's face, they all crowded to see a small flee wearing traditional clothing. "Myouga" came the simultaneous realization.

"What are you doin here" Inuyasha asked.

"He was probably running away from the trouble over there" Kagome supplied.

"Master Inuyasha, you must be quick, it is Naraku" Myouga said, and then noticed the curious stare of the blonde companion. "Who is this?"

"This is Naruto but first what was that about Naraku?" asked Sango.

"He is over there" he said pointing over to the dust cloud, Inuyasha needed no more explaining and took off.

"We should follow" said Miroku and soon took off with him.

"Kirara" called Sango, the two tailed cat came and soon was engulfed with flames transforming into a saber tooth feline.

"Naruto you stay here" Kagome instructed and she and Sango hopped on Kirara who flew off in the same direction. Naruto looked after them and sighed, why did they have to think he is so weak he can't even come with them.

"So, you are Naruto" came a recently familiar voice, his eyes glanced down to see an enlarged flee sucking at his neck, he quickly smacked it away.

"What the hell are you doing freak!"

"I have to say, Lord Sesshomaru had good tastes" he inquired, blue eyes widened more than a fraction.

"Di-did you say?"

"Yes, I know Sesshomaru and some of you and he's relations."

"But how?"

"I knew his father, when they travelled together he spoke fondly of you, almost broke whatever heart I may have to see him changed so. He soon became wanting of power thinking himself weak from your death and became a threat to my charge whom Inutaishou assigned me to, his own younger brother."

"He had a brother? Why did he never tell me?"

"It was after your death that he was even born, which is why he loathed him to this day" Naruto was near tears.

"But wait, if your here then he must be" Naruto thought aloud thinking of the red clad half-demon he recently became acquainted to.

"Yes, the youth who left is Inuyasha younger brother of Sesshomaru, Inutaishou became involved with a human woman during his travels, I warned him it would be the end of him, he would not listen and now" Myouga looked down solemnly.

"I see" Naruto looked over to where his new friends ran off.

"I would go there if I were you" Myouga said, Naruto looked to his shoulder.

"Why, Kagome told me to stay here."

"Because, that is where you may see him" Naruto burst into tears and ran off throwing Myouga to the ground, he sat up. "sigh I suppose this is what happens when the gods are bored and decide to be cruel" he mused.

**Earlier**

He dashed through the green surroundings, that morning the green stone he had gotten from the dyeing demon began to glow, and now he chases on as the stone glowed brighter and brighter. He came up to a small clearing where he saw him, the raven haired man stood in a small bubble, the man looked up and saw the enraged look on the demon's pale face.

"Ah, Sesshomaru what a pleasant surprise to see you in my presence" he said, then looked down into his hand seeing the green stone. "I see, so that is how you found me, do you wish to truly fight me?" Sesshomaru said nothing; he drew his sword Tokijin, he ran slicing his blade through the air; with one swish he sent energy towards Naraku. The other merely jumped out of the way and the energy landed on the ground causing the dirt to shift up into the air. Sesshomaru squinted his gold eyes to see through the dust, he could not see the man but heard his voice.

"Is this only for betraying you, or is it for another matter?" Sesshomaru growled loud enough for the invisible man to hear. "Ah so it is, you have heard of that have you? Do you know the whole story though, my reasons, or did you only hear? Were you only told of the fact that less than fifty years ago I completely obliterated the ninja villages?" At that Sesshomaru followed his sensitive ears to track the voice and attacked, when he swung his blade it caught on something just as hard, the dust cleared slightly and saw the sickly pale face of the other, smirk adorning his face.

"Ah, thought that could get your attention, what bad memories of your lover? Thinking how my rampage may have desecrated his body?" Sesshomaru was about to speak until a shout sounded towards the side. Both heads turned to see the silver haired younger dog-demon in his red Kimono. "Ah Inuyasha, so nice to see you again, I am curious though did you ever know..." before he could finish he felt the other move, in one quick motion the elder of the brother blade was beside his face and blood trickled from his cheek.

"Do not be distracted, Naraku" Sesshomaru said coldly, Naraku smirked, the rest of Inuyasha's group appeared.

"Fine then, as you wish" he said, bringing his blade up, the onslaught of blades crashing began and the 5 others off to the side watched, though Inuyasha growled.

"Damnit why are we just sitting here" he asked, without their answer he drew his Tetsaiga, it glowed at the hilt as it grew into the larger sword. He ran off into the fighting pair's battle, as Sesshomaru swung his sword it was parried by Naraku, then Inuyasha jumped in to attack while Naraku was distracted, who in turn noticed the movement and jumped out of the way. So they all battled, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taking turns attacking Naraku while sometimes throwing a blow at each other.

Out of the bushes, Naruto ran out into the open area, at the sound of the leaves brushing against him the others looked to see him panting in the one spot, eyes looking out on the battlefield.

"Naruto, what are you doing here you were supposed to stay there" Miroku said.

"I can handle myself, I just had to see..." he said breathlessly, but stopped as he caught sight of long flowing silver hair and could no longer speak. After so long, to see him standing there after more than 250 years, so long of searching but never once getting a hint, he found him. The others looked at him confused, then looked at the battlefield, Inuyasha was thrown back and smashed into a tree with a small wound in his side, his head bounced off the trunk sending him into unconsciousness. With Naraku's back turned Sesshomaru went in for another attack. His Tokijin clashed with Naraku once again and they held like that for a while, behind him there was a root like thing coming from the ground. It crept up towards Sesshomaru, then jabbed him through the thigh, wincing in pain Sesshomaru kneeled down on his injured leg looking behind him to see the root like creature, it winded back and jabbed towards his other leg. He saw the movement and pushed Naraku away from him, after the creature punctured through Sesshomaru's leg, he sliced his sword through it and leapt away. At this point, Naruto saw red, how dare this man harm his love, without thought he leapt into the battlefield ignoring the others protest. Naraku looked to the side but before he was able to see the attack coming a fist drove its way into his cheek snapping his head to the side and pushing him back a few feet away. Rubbing at his cheek in shock he turned his head to the side and saw blood red slitted eyes formed into a piercing glare. His eyes widened and he looked over to see Sesshomaru completely stock still, eyes wide and mouth hung open, a rare sight to see.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, it must be some trick of Naraku's, the boy whom he had thought of dead for so long could not be standing here in front of him. It was not, not with those eyes, at least he didn't think, he knew that when he was angered or when Kyuubi decided to come out they turned into that very red, but without those vibrant blue eyes he just couldn't believe that this is him. Naruto growled at the black haired man who only smirked at the realization of who it was that attacked him.

"Well, it is good to actually see you; you know I remember a while back coming to a village, their leader was an old man, went by the name of, Konohamaru was it, he seemed to be over a hundred or so years old. He told me of a friend who was something of his role model, a blonde man cursed with a fox demon, would that be you" he was met with silence but knew the others answer. He also told me of how the only happiness he got was from a certain someone, wonder who it could be?" he moved his eyes over to Sesshomaru. "It seems you two need some time, until next we meet" he said, then a bunch of demons swooped down and carried the man off, with one last growl Naruto began cooling off, he looked over to the silver haired man, and a soft smile came onto his face.

At the moment when Naraku began flying away, Inuyasha stirred opening his eyes to the bright sun. He slowly rolled his head to look into the field seeing the raven fly off on a cloud of demons, then looked over to see Naruto standing looking toward the direction the man was flying off to and Sesshomaru on the ground blood flowing from his legs. He was slightly shocked when he saw a hint of red until they turned blue again, as they looked upon his older brother, and he heard a whisper.  
>"Sesshomaru" it was from the blonde, his face was soft and in a small smile. Sesshomaru sat still not moving at the familiar voice calling his name, but he refused to believe it, he growled at the young man.<p>

"Who are you?" he hissed. he asked, all those around thought it was for interrupting his fight with Naraku.

"Ow, you know, that really hurts coming from you, I have looked for all these years and this is what I hear from you for the first time in over 200 years? Wow, and I thought..." he couldn't finish his sentence for he heard the whistling wound of Sesshomaru's blade slicing the air, Naruto dodged not too easily and looked into the enraged face of Sesshomaru. He was serious, and when he was seriously angry, it meant someone is going to die, and this time, Naruto hurtfully knew it was him.

"Who. Are. You" he demanded once more.

**Okay then, here you all are hoped you like it, I am going to leave it here but hey they finally met, how will the gang react, please more reviews, btw this is for a certain Senior who has been ill in bed, not fun trust me, so congradulations on graduating and thank you for enjoying and reviewing my story "vampydarkangel" hope you got to go to your graduation.**


	11. Disbelief

Chapter 10: Disbelief

"Who. Are. You" he demanded once more, Naruto sighed, he couldn't say he wasn't expecting some sort of shock or denial, if the roles were switched he would probably do the same thing. Just with less malice or eminent bloodshed in his glaring.

"I know you recognize me unless I am so easily forgettable and you already found someone else?" he said.

"I know who you disguised yourself to be, but in no way are you him, he died long ago" Sesshomaru growled growing angrier with this imposter.

"Sesshy" Naruto called almost desperately, Sesshomaru growled and swung his sword at the blonde. Naruto then jumped out of his way not wanting to feel the full brunt of his attack and only got a small gash on his arm that quickly began healing.

"You" he growled "Have neither right to call me by that name nor the right to imitate him you lowly" he growled out. Inuyasha and his friends watched from the sides shocked from the amount of emotion the usually stoic Dog Demon, Inuyasha more than anything, how did Naruto and his brother know each other was the first question in his mind. And what was with the nickname, Inuyasha could have laughed if it weren t for the tense atmosphere, he could only imagine if he were to call him that, but then there was his brothers statement, who did he think Naruto was, why did he think he was dead?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a shout; everyone looked up to see a familiar two headed demon with two figures flying above them. Rin looked down waving enthusiastically down to Sesshomaru with a large grin on her face. Sesshomaru tensed at her arrival worried the imposter would attack her; this did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he looked between the two. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un landed near the still standing trees a few feet away from the others, Rin still grinning as she hopped off Ah-Un and waving.

"There you are Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out again.

"Silly girl don't you see that you are intruding on Lord Sesshomaru's fight" Jaken reprimanded, the girl was quiet with a quick apology.

"So you really did replace me, and here I thought you loved me" Naruto whined half playfully, half. Sesshomaru growled at him.

"How dare you to assume that Lord Sesshomaru would love such a lowly being such as yourself" Jaken lectured the blonde.

"Hehe, he's cute, he Sesshy where did you find him he seems so loyal" he called joyfully, none of what either say was helping Sesshomaru's mood. The blonde for trying to act like his love and Jaken for his comment, though he was an imposter he still had the face and almost perfect imitation of his attitude and for Jaken to insult it made his blood simmer. With a low growl he began his attack on him again, trying to ease his frustration with his situation.

Naruto was also beginning to get frustrated, he hoped that Sesshomaru would know who he was by recognizing his mannerisms, but it seems that only made him angrier. Dodging each of his attacks Naruto kept backing away from the silver haired man, he could hear the cheering off to the side, he sighed, maybe he has moved on, he wouldn't blame him, but with a little girl. His musings were cut short for his attention was needed for the battle, by the sound of his old loves growl, which he seemed to be doing a lot.

"Fight back you coward" he said, Naruto sighed looking straight into his eyes with determined blue eyes.

"I will not fight you Sesshomaru, you may not want to believe it but I am real, not an imposter or any other delusion you want to pass this off on. It is me, they did kill me that day, but that was what was needed for my merge, I am alive and I have found you" he said. Sesshomaru still stood unmoving with his sword positioned for an attack, with only one more option left Naruto walked a few steps closer and leaned in.

Everyone stared in shock, Jaken most of all, Rin blushing like mad, everyone else waiting for a blow up. Naruto pressed his lips firmly on Sesshomaru's in a tender kiss, trying to translate his emotions. Sesshomaru was frozen still, the other's lips were so familiar and he craved to taste its caverns, before giving into his desires the other pulled away, now looking into the others eyes seeing his tender love.

"I kept the promise we made all those years ago, at least to the best of my ability, you fulfilled it then, now I wish to be selfish and wish for you to return to me once more. Not as you are right now, as the demon who found me all those years back and helped me heal from the injuries the villagers gave me. As the man I spent these hundreds of years looking for just to see his eyes that puts all the treasure in the emperors vaults to shame, the man I fell in love with" Naruto was near in tears when he finished and closed his eyes to ease their burning.

Sesshomaru looked upon the blonde boy, his sword lowered; he couldn't deny it, only he and his lover knew of their promise. He wanted to drop his weapon and hold onto the lithe body in front of him, and yet he did not want to believe it, believe that his hatred for all these years was over something that never happened, that all this time, he had been so cold towards everyone and anyone who met eyes with him. He looked away from the other so those eyes could not see his mistakes, his eyes almost in tears. Naruto noticed this and gave a small smile, he knew that look, he had seen it so many times when his lover felt that he was not good enough for the blonde with some sadness in them.

"So, do you believe it is me now?" he asked pulling the others face to look at him, the other refused to look into his eyes. "Damnit would you just look at me, you know I hate it when you do this to me" the blonde snapped, though the playfulness could be heard in his tone.

"You ingrate!" came a shout, Naruto looked to see the little green Imp yelling and jumping around in a fit of rage. "You no right to demand anything from Lord Sesshomaru, unhand him this instant and show some respect!" Naruto chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I know too many of his secrets for him to be demanding my respect!" he shouted playfully, making the other to only become angrier. Sesshomaru finally looked into the tan face of his lover to see his radiant smile, everyone stiffened when he finally moved closer to the blonde then stared in awe, Jaken more so then any, when he pulled the blonde in an embrace. Naruto stood still for a moment then returned the embrace with just as much vigor with a soft smile.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" stuttered Jaken, Rin giggled.

"I like him, now maybe Lord Sesshomaru will be happier!" she said happily. Inuyasha could only gape at the foreign emotion he sees his brother showing, he must ask Naruto about it later; the others also had similar thoughts and expressions.

"Well, this is certainly a twist in events" commented Miroku.

"So Sesshomaru is the person Naruto has been looking for for so long?" Kagome asked aloud.

"That is correct" came a voice; Kagome looked to her shoulder and saw the familiar small insect on her shoulder.

"Myouga, did you know of this" Sango asked.

"Indeed, I knew Naruto through young Master Sesshomaru a while back, before the incident with you father."

"But then that means they were..." Shippo started but did not try to finish.

"They were lovers yes" Myouga answered.

"In all honesty I did not think Sesshomaru to be one for relations" Miroku confessed.

"And had not been for Naruto's situation I doubt he would, you see back before any of you were born when Naruto was human, the village he lived in were nothing but cruel to him due to an incident before he was born. Their leader had sealed a powerful demon inside him when it attacked and the others resented him, many would attempt to end his life when he was of young age" everyone gasped.

"How could they do that, whatever demon it was I doubt he deserved such treatment if he were only the vessel it was sealed in" Sango said.

"It was a very powerful demon and they feared it would control the boy."

"What Demon could be that powerful" Kagome asked.

"One of the nine Demon Lords, Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune the Nine tailed Fox" Myouga answered, a small gasp was heard and their attention was pointed towards Shippo.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked slightly worried.

"Every Fox Demon knows of Lord Kyuubi, he was well known for his more peaceful manner compared to the other Lords, though no one dare anger him. But my father told me he went missing and was presumed killed" Shippo informed.

"Not killed, sealed, in him" Myouga pointed to the embracing couple directly at the blonde. "Over 200 years ago Kyuubi was sealed in that boy, then years later merged with said human making him the new Kisune Lord. Though knowing that boy he did not want such attention and hid this fact pretending to be an ordinary Half-Demon."

While Myouga was explaining to the others, Sesshomaru only held on tighter not wanting to let go in fear he would be gone again. Naruto could only smile into the others shoulder, the taller of the two pushed away to look into his eyes. Unable to stop himself Sesshomaru leaned in and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, the other was only too eager to reciprocate it. Rin blushed and giggled a bit more and leaned in to see them better, Kagome looked to the side and saw this action.

_'Uh Oh, I think she is the youngest and probably first Yaoi fangirl in this time, I feel sorry for those two they will never be left alone.'_ Then she got an Idea, she turned around and went through her bag, no one noticed what the young priestess until a sound click was heard, they looked and saw the raven holding a disposable camera winding it up.

"Kagome? What is that?" Shippo asked.

"It's called a disposable camera," she said pointing it at the two "it's like a tiny painter, wherever you point it" click "it paints the scene."

"And, why exactly why are you doing that?" Miroku asked.

"First I know many girls in my time who love Yaoi, you know how much I could sell these for? Also, it's kinda cute" she explained, Sango leaned in.

"Can you give me one?" she said flashing a few coins in her hand, Miroku looked stunned.

"Sango?" he exclaimed.

"What, she is right I mean look at them" she said, Miroku looked, is that a tongue? Naruto moaned when he felt the hot muscle slip into the caverns of his mouth, memorizing each crevice each patch of skin that made the other moan louder. When they pulled apart, Sesshomaru felt nostalgic seeing the blonde look like he did before he left, proud that he still had such an effect on the other, Naruto smiled.

"Welcome back" Naruto whispered.

"I'm back" Sesshomaru whisper

**Well there we go, wud ya think? *ducks from flying furniture* I will forgive you for that this time, you know it has been hard on me too, stupid sprint kept screwing with me and I have not had Internet for around FOUR DAYS, I AM DEALING WITH WITHDRAWLS HERE PEOPLE. Luckily my brothers new place has wi fi, I am forever in his debt, but now here I am posting this chapter with a fat cat on my lap, he won't let me leave. **

**Anyway I would like to apologize for the last chapter with the crappy explanation of when Naraku met Konohamaru, I don't know what to do with the next chapter, if you could make some suggestions cause there still needs to be the fight with Naraku, please review.**


	12. Explanations

Chapter 11: Explanations

After a while of embracing one another, they remember they have and audience amongst them, Naruto pushed away slightly flustered. He grinned up at his lover who stared half lidded at the blonde man. "Well now that you finally have your head out of your ass, I believe there is someone whose been pissing off a lot of people, am I wrong?" he asked looking around at the others.

"Wait you can't just go doing that and not give us an explanation!" came the voice of Shippo.

"Well, first I say we leave this area and go back where we left our stuff, there I will explain" he said, they all nodded and looked toward Sesshomaru, Naruto saw this and turned, looking at his lover, then back at them and understood. "Don't worry about him, I am sure he must have been giving you hell but let me assure I will keep him in check" he said patting Sesshomaru's chest. They gave him a strange look and began to head off, Naruto turned to the other.

"Well I think I should travel on my own, your little Imp over their doesn't seem to like me very much" he said, Sesshomaru nodded and with that Naruto dashed off. Sesshomaru called out to the two headed demon that complied and was beside his master, he looked at the other passenger's faces, Rins' was a happy grin while Jakkens' was a bug-eyed, floored expression. He merely boarded onto the cloud of the demon and they too were following the small group, ignoring Jakkens consistent staring.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru" he stuttered, Sesshomaru decided to ignore the small creature as the figures ahead of them were coming to a stop. They all landed in the small clearing were they stopped before, upon Naruto and Sesshomaru's arrival they looked toward the couple expectantly, Naruto sighed at their stares.

"Well I don't know what to tell you other than what Myouga told you and the fact that Sesshomaru is the person I have been looking for" he started.

"What I wanna know is why you didn't tell us you were Kyuubi-sama" piped in Shippo.

"First, I am not Kyuubi, though I do know him, as Myouga already told you he was sealed into me by my father when I was a baby. Years later the seal began merging us making us one, it took an incident years later to complete the process. Now why I didn't tell you of my status is because, I wouldn't take being called 'sama' near all the time, I like being just Naruto, I'm just not one for the cushie life being weighted on hand and foot." He said to the small kitsune, the other sat down, his question now answered, Miroku stared nervously between Naruto and Sesshomaru.

"Um, may I inquire how exactly the two of you met, and how you became, together?" he asked.

"Thought someone would ask that" he said, he gave a deep sigh and sat down, "it was while I was still human, being the holder of the, again as Myouga told you, the villagers did not feel it necessary for my existence to even be in the village let alone be pleasant. As such I got very unpleasant beatings at least weakly, each day I would come out to this small shack I had outside the village that not even my friends, though few as they may be knew of. One day was a pretty bad one, I was barely able to get half way to my shack before I passed out.

"Imagine my surprise to see a random tall silver haired man beside me when I woke up, he didn't say anything, he only helped treat my wounds and feed me. Can't count the many times I asked for his name or why he was helping me, he was definitely one of many suborn asses I have ever met. Along with Sasuke-teme" he whispered the last part with a sad expression then quickly regained his composure to continue his story. "When I got better the next day I got myself dressed and looked for him, I found him outside just sitting and looking up in the sky. I came up to him and thanked him, asked him what he wanted for his help, all he asked was 'who did it?'

"I was dumbstruck, though in shock I was able to manage to ask 'what makes you think it was a who?' he told me that I kept thrashing and yelling 'STOP' 'LEAVE ME ALONE.' I was about to apologize but he said he was able to calm me down. Of course knowing me I had to cut any tension and said 'so while I got you talking how 'bout your name' when he told me it seemed a little to long for my taste, no more than 2 syllables please. So I told him 'I'll call you Sesshy' he got a bit angry but did no more than glare, so the name stuck.

"So then I told him he could stay in the shack as long as he wanted as thanks for helping me, and the next time I came there he was standing right outside the door. This continued for a few weeks, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was pretty hot since day one, and it kind-of developed into a small crush, I don't know who confessed first if there even was one, but after a while of it we go together" he finished with a loving smile toward Sesshomaru

"Now if you don't mind, it is starting to get dark and I am extremely tired, if you could save any more questions you have for tomorrow or if you are okay with it ask Sesshy, goodnight!" and with that he set up his sleeping area and slept. The rest of the group gave one last look to Sesshomaru, who held an emotionless expression and decided to set their sleeping area's as well. Inuyasha though continued to stare at his older brother skeptically; Sesshomaru notices his staring and was becoming annoyed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"There is one thing I want to ask you" he said, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Could you not ask him in the morning?" Sesshomaru drawled.

"This isn't something he can answer" he said, Sesshomaru sighed.

"You wish to know of why I hated humans, you, and searched for the Tetsaiga all this time" Inuyasha nodded. "I will answer, but I shall not repeat this, it was before you were conceived, ten years to be exact, our father had to go on and take care of business and I could not leave him to be alone. Over ten years later I returned, to find he was dead, killed by the other humans, their leader only put them in prison, I was upset but he made me promise to him, that no matter what I would not kill anyone in his village no matter what they have done to him, so I chose to resent humans.

"You happened to be born the same day I found him dead, and I found that father was fornicating with a human, so I resented you as well. I wanted Tetsaiga because I felt weak that I couldn't save him, another reason I resented you, does that answer your questions" he asked, Inuyasha nodded so with that Sesshomaru went toward where Jakken and Rin were who stayed silent as he sat near a tree next to them. Inuyasha's gaze fell to the sleeping blonde, '_maybe that was why I was so protective, cause he just forgives too easily' _Kagome notices his stare, though she thought it as something differently. _'Oh Inuyasha, did you really love him?'_ she thought, all thinking aside they went to bed and waited make their plans the next day.

**Sorry it's so short, I have been in the boonies of Maine, no service of any kind, oh and now I AM FAMOUSE IN OLD ORCHARD BEACH MAINE, turns out all I had to do was wear cat ears everywhere everyday and people talk. Though it doesn't compare to the guy dressed as Elvis. Anyway here is an update I know it's not that good but I figured there had to be some esplainin to do, please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Madlib edition: Running out of Title Ideas**

Sesshomaru lay awake next to a tree, he could not sleep, how could he, after these agonizing years without his love, his only link to his compassionate self, he is able to gaze into beautiful cerulean eyes that always kept him grounded. He looked over to the sleeping form of the blonde half-demon, he wished only to whisk him away not caring of anything else, realizing he was not going to sleep anytime soon he stood and walked into the forest quietly so as not to wake the other of the group. His actions did not go unnoticed, the supposed sleeping blonde lay, one blue orb showing in worry of the silver haired man walking off into the forest; he stood and followed the other.

Sesshomaru kept walking until he made his way to a small clearing, his thought riddled with images of his lover. He heard a rustle and quickly drew his sword toward the noise, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Naruto he lowered his sword, Naruto showed his splitting grin. "Geez twice in one day, Sesshy I'm starting to think you just don't love me anymore" he said teasingly, Sesshomaru looked away, Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, he came closer to the other and reached his hand out, Sesshomaru flinched away from his touch. Realizing what he did he looked to see his lovers reaction to his touch and retracted his hand.

"I see, I am sorry if you are mad at me" he started but was cut off.

"NO!" shouted Sesshomaru "It is just, you do not want me" he said in a hushed voice.

"Sesh, I have been looking all over just to see you, to see you eyes looking at me like the always did, to hear you call my name or even chastise me about my eating habits'. Why would you ever think I wouldn't want a life with you?"

"When you died, or when I thought you died, I changed, I became cold and ended up resenting my own little brother for the mere fact he was born on the very day I found out you left me and that he received the sword I needed to become strong, because knowing I couldn't protect you, I felt weak. I have killed and tormented without resent, I am tainted, you should…" he was interrupted by the sound of a smack and a small sting on his cheek, he raised his hand to touch his inflamed skin and looked into stern eyes.

"Now that your done with that nonsense, I have one question, how do you feel right now?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

"Like I just got slapped" Naruto sighed in frustration.

"You idiot not physically, how do you feel emotionally?" he explained.

"I…" he hesitated "I feel sad for all the wrong I did, regret that I almost killed my only brother and that my last words to my father were so cruel. And yet, I am overjoyed that I can finally see you again, that you didn't die in such a disgraceful manner, all I want to do right now is forget Naraku ever came to be and go back to our lazy days in that small shack" he said sounding on the brink of tears. Naruto smiled softly and reached out to embrace the other man.

"See, I know what cold is, cold is never having any feeling and not caring, but you do, you took in those two didn't you? Whatever your reasons were it obviously was enough to gain their loyalty and respect, and no cold person could do this to me" he said placing Sesshomaru's hand over his rapid beating heart. The feeling of Naruto's live beating heart set off emotions thought long forgotten, he looked into the others eyes.

"You remember there was something I wanted to tell you when I returned?" Naruto nodded his head. "What I wanted to tell you was, I can't live a life without you again, I want you to be my mate and I yours" he said holding Naruto's tan hands, Naruto felt the tears in his eyes, he had wanted this for so long, but he knew something must be done.

"I will, but not now, first we must take care of Naraku, I rather there not be any complications" he said, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and they locked lips. Back where the others were still sleeping, Kagome was startled from another nightmare, quadratic equations *shiver* she looked around and noticed the absence of two men, she looked around more to see the dog eared young man still awake. She stood silently from her sleeping area and crept towards him, coming up she tapped his shoulder and noticed the slight tense in his shoulders as he turned.

"Hey whatchya doin up?" she asked.

"Just thinkin" he answered.

"About Sesshomaru and Naruto?" she asked.

"I just can't believe my brother, the person who wanted to kill me because of an inheritance from a man I never met, could actually care for someone, especially Naruto, it seems like he is just the type that would annoy him" he explained.

"I wanna know something Inuyasha" she said. "Do you love Naruto?" she asked, Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about" he said.

"You are just so protective of him, and your a lot calmer around him, you let him join the group without question, it just seems like you had feelings for him."

"I don't know why I did stuff like that, he just seemed like someone I needed to protect, when I saw him that first time he looked like he had been through enough" he said, he paused then "besides, I already liked someone else" he said.

"Who?" she asked, without a word Inuyasha leaned into her and placed his lips onto hers, Kagome was shocked at first but then gaining her bearing she complied to the kiss. Then suddenly there was a rumble in the ground, over in the clearing Sesshomaru and Naruto could feel it too, it woke the other sleeping members of the group, they felt the intense demonic aura, something big was happening, and it's happening now.

**Here we are, like i said I ran out of Ideas for the title, as I am typing this I am on my way to watch Harry Potter Deathly Hollow Pt 2, please review, if not for me but for Sesshy and Naru, if you love the pairing and wish for nothing to happen that may piss you off REVIEW, believe me when I say I have not shame on this. Ja Ne**


	14. HELP ME!

**Hello sheeple, I unfortunately have bad news, I am in a rut, I just don't know what to do next with this story, so anyone with an idea please share it with me, I just need something, a lesson to other writers, plan out your story before starting it. Thank you all for taking the time in reading this request.**

**Sesshy: **Please, the longer you take I shall fool around with Naruto OFF SCREEN, you shall all wonder what it is I am doing, hahahaha.

**Codelulu: **Shush Sesshy no need for torture.

**Sesshy**: This is your fault, you should stop reading Harry Potter fanfictions and get started on the story you started!

**Codelulu:** *raises stick* **Impotus**.

**Sesshy:** *goes pale* what did you do?

**Codelulu:** A spell I learned to make you impotent, meaning your little Sesshy won't be of any use in bed *says with evil grin* and you will stay like this until you calm down.

**Sesshy:** Which won't happen until you post the next chapter!

**Codelulu:** Which won't happen until I get Idea's or creativity back.

**Sesshy:** But that means no pictures of me and Naru together *says with smirk*

**Codelulu:** I can wait.

**Sesshy:** *looks to sheeple* HEEELP!

**Codelulu:** *tackles Sesshy* remember to review opinions and Ideas, Ja Ne


	15. Beginning the Battle

**Chapter 13: Beginning the Final Battle**

As the ground continued to convulse and shift beneath their feet, Sesshomaru and Naruto walked out of the group of trees to where the rest of the group waited patiently. They looked at each other then towards an area shrouded in a dark purple mist worrying the individuals.

"There is a huge concentration of Miasma over there" commented Miroku.

"I sense it too, Naraku must be there" Sango confirmed.

"But wait" Kagome interrupted "There is more than just him there, I sense another presence, but it doesn't seem like one of his reincarnations" she explained.

"Whomever it is must be working for Naraku, he must either be recruiting or looking for more demons to merge into his body" Sango reasoned.

"Whatever reason the plan is still go to the bastard, stop what he's doing and hopefully end this once and for all" Inuyasha says, everyone nodded, with the exception of Sesshomaru, in agreement and prepared to head off. Shippo, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back while Naruto, Sesshomaru, Jakken and Rin rode on Ah Un. Sesshomaru sat closer to the twin heads with Jakken right behind him with the two optimistic passengers conversed near the tail.

"So you knew Lord Sesshomaru when he was younger?" Rin asked.

"Yup, though he was nowhere near Lord status when I met him, just a bit of a prissy prince" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"How dare you say such rude things about Lord Sesshomaru, consort or not you no right to insult someone of higher breed!" Jaken nearly shouted at the blonde, being sure to avoid too many insulting names for fear of displeasing his lord. Sesshomaru merely ignored his ramblings knowing the young blonde would pay it no heed and just enjoyed hearing the others voice before the impending battle.

"Consort? That word feels so impersonal, I prefer lover, or just saying he is my bitch" he replied with a cheeky grin, Jakken was livid.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"And who exactly was the bitch" came the slight drawl of the silver haired man.

"Well obviously you, you are a dog and your hair is longer than Sakura-chan's when we were Gennin and obsessed with Sasuke" he said, after the mention of his stoic friends name his cheery smile dropped for a moment then came back as though it weren't there in the first place.

"You know I hate when you mention his name, from what I remember he was more than just a bastard" Sesshy said.

"You have no idea" he said but made no indication to continue the subject.

"We are almost their" Sesshomaru informed complying to his refound lovers wishes. All their heads turned to the thick mist surrounding a large area, looking closer they were able to guess by its shape that it was a mountain. The two flying creatures followed Inuyasha toward the ominous mountain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as they rushed closer and closer "We need to watch ourselves, the presence in there is almost if not just as dangerous as Naraku's" she informs, Inuyasha just gave a grunt and a short nod. They kept at their pace through the uneasy mist being sure to cover their mouths to block out the poison. Once past the purple mist they reached the base of the mountain, they all looked up to see a large bubble at the top of the mountain.

"Naraku" Sango whispered harshly.

"Come on we must hurry before he gets away" Naruto urged, then a maniacal laugh sounded around them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Naruto" came the sound of a familiar voice, one Naruto knew all too well. Slowly, as though about to approach a wild animal looking into glowing red eyes with contrasting red dots. "Hello, dobe" called the sultry voice, _'Fuck'_.

**I know I know, it's short, like really really short, I promise the next chapter will come just a bit sooner than this one did but I wanted to give you something for your guys efforts in helping me no matter how impossible I am, again ANY suggestions you have no matter how much you may think it won't help anything is okay. Now, please please PLEASE don't kill me?**

**Sesshy**: There, now I am calm, please undo the spell thingy?

**Codelulu**: Nah at the moment I am no longer with Harry Potter as I am hooked on Psych fanfics, Shassie is just so cute.

**Sesshy**: I WILL MURDER YOU!

**Codelulu:** *Hides behind Naru* I have a hostage, so due to some difficulties this shall be continued another day


	16. Beginning the Final Battle part 2

**Chapter 4: Beginning the Final Battle part 2**

"Hello, dobe" called the sultry voice, _"Fuck"_

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke" he growled looking at the shadowed figure, everyone stared at Naruto in shock while Sesshomaru looked in pity.

"Hehehe, really Naruto?" the other said, Naruto looked in confusion; the figure stepped out of the shadows. Naruto stared at the other, noticing his much paler complexion and sinister smile molded on his face where the infamous Uchiha smirk would be. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him, the other laughed at the blonde's expression. "Yes, it has been so long hasn't it, Na-Ru-To-Kun" he emphasized.

"So" he said solemnly "the bastard actually gave in to you, I always thought him much stronger willed, but I guess I am never right when it comes to your little disciple, can I, Orochimaru" came his low whispered voice.

"I have to say he puts up quite a struggle, but you already knew that, poor little fool didn't know, when signing an allegiance with me, you don't leave without some compensation."

"You guys go, this is my fight, Naraku is yours" Naruto said not taking his eyes off Orochimaru, they all stared worriedly about to protest.

"Lets go" came Sesshomaru's voice, everyone including Naruto stared at the silver haired man, they kept their hold for a moment and nodded toward each other, with that the group left. With a sigh Naruto turned back to the raven haired man before him. "So, let me ask you something, with what I know of you, you don't work under anyone, you always had your own plans of conquest so why are you down here like the underlings you send out to by you time?" Orochimaru gave a throaty chuckle **(he does that a lot doesn't he?)**

"Well Naruto-kun, immortality is very high maintenance, unfortunately the little Uchiha brat just isn't enough. Then I found the charming fellow you now know as Naraku, though at the time he was but a mere bandit, it was pitiful really how he thought he could take from me, I thought to kill him but once I showed my power he fled like the coward he is. He meant nothing to me so I let him live.

"Years later I met with him again, he recognized me easily and showed his marvelous power thinking it would intimidate me, he seemed useful so I played his game, we had the same thoughts of immortality so I kept by him to hopefully help with mine. I almost gave up hope until in one of our conversations he mentions this old fool he met speaking of a half demon he once knew, well once I heard the description I just knew it had to be the little orange goofball with unrequited dreams."

"So you stayed behind to get to me, how did you know I would even stay behind by myself?"

"Because I knew you of all people would look at this face and had to be the hero to your once friend, brother, and teammate. That is why I chose this particular face, I went through many others just to let you know so I had to do a bit of searching."

"So now what, you want to take over my body for the Kyuubi's immortality?"

"Am I THAT transperant?"

"Let's just get this over with, the faster this thing is over the faster I never have to see your face again" at this Naruto pulled up his shirt to show a tattoo on his side in the shape of a sword. Placing his hand over the black ink he muttered abit, at pulling his hand away taking a long red handled sword with it.

"Hmm, that is an exquisite bit of metal you have Uzumaki" Orochimaru said teasingly, admiring the engravings of foxes in fierce battles.

"One of many gifts from Kyuubi."

"I'll be happy to own it in your place once we are through, Naruto."

"When you can beat me then you have _earned it_" he emphasized the last part as he made a dash to the pale man, Orochmaru dodged easily before feeling something smack into his face, he snapped his head back to see a clone just before it disappears in a cloud. The real Naruto swoops out of the cloud, in a quick haste he dodged the sword as it swung just above him giving him a good view of the carvings. He lost his balance when his foot was stolen from beneath him, snapping his eyes open to see red eyes that rival the sharingan.

"You can't beat me Orochimaru, while you searched for Immortality, I received knowledge to end this, to end you and this chaos you cause" he said in a low voice. Orochimaru stared for a moment then sighed.

"Unfortunately I feared this, so I have an all or nothing plan" he said, any sign of playfulness gone. A cool breath brushed against his neck, Naruto turned his head slowly but keeping his grip on Orochimaru, behind him was a ghostly figure, long white hair and a dagger between its fanged teeth. Looking back at Orochimaru, he held the smirk on his familiar face, if only to mess with Naruto's head.

"You may not be able to recognize him, but you two go WAY back" Naruto knew who and what he was talking about and glared down at the man.

"This won't do anything in your benefit, you WILL die along with me" Naruto stated.

"That is where you are wrong, it merely calls for a sacrifice, I only need to give the soul of one of the many that I took in me, once I seal you in me I will be able to gain the immortality I desire" Orochimaru placed his hands on Naruto's chest "I win, Naruto-kun."

**Another short chapter, I just keep coming up with suspense moments, thank you those who have reviewed. I would just like to take the time to discuss a serious problem I am having.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Who around here has ever read a fanfiction and, what do you know you either hate it or can't believe someone could come up with such a RIDICULOUS pairing, anyone anyone. What would your reaction to this be, A) Leave it be B) Start cussing out and bring up their sexuality saying they are a horrible writer or C) Say you are not a FAN of this pairing and give a constructive opinion on the writing not their sanity in believing they write.**

**If you chose A, good for you, if you chose C, thank you for your contributions, if you chose B, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I appreciate reviews, kind ones definitely, truthful ones, EVEN BETTER, but no one has the right to start calling me a faggot and should delete my story just cause they didn't decide to read the warning in the first posted chapter. Now I have messaged this person, to say I was livid would be a good way to put it, to say I kind of blew up on this person, that would be true. Me and this person are trying to talk this out and hopefully set aside whatever accusations we made toward eachother.**

**Please, I beg of you, review, tell me the truth, go nuts hell say you didn't like it in whatever way you want if you want to, free country. Just have the decency to not type rude comments. And if this person ACTUALLY decided to read past chapter 1 of the actual story and is reading this, I am not trying to attack you, I am just making my thoughts known so that I don't waste their time sending them rants like I did to you, trying to keep the peace amongst fellow fiction writers, hope it didn't kill you to read this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT! Have a nice day**


	17. Mad Lib

**Chapter 14: Mad lib: The Author is Too Lazy To Come Up With a Title Edition**

After Sesshomaru gave a stiff nod to Naruto he made a dash past the others toward the top of the mountain. He focused on the top while trying to take his mind off his once and hopefully future lover and his fight with his once traitorous teammate. He knew Naruto could handle himself, he was able to match him in a fight when they would spar, but he couldn't help but wonder if seeing the person who he saw as a brother would cause him to hesitate at the wrong moment. He shook his head to rid himself of such horrid thoughts, he had to focus on Naraku, he was the most important target at the moment, Naruto knows better than to hesitate when facing an opponent, he knew, but.

"Sesshomaru!" came a shout from his side, he turned his head to sea Inuyasha with the priestess on his back, he stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, this is no time to…"but his words were cut off by his younger brothers, uncharacteristically calm voice.

"Go back" Sesshomaru looked almost livid.

"How dare you, you think you can handle him better than I?" he said suppressing the anger in his voice.

"That's not what he meant, your worried about Naruto right?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru did not answer but she already knew it. "We can handle him, and you need to go help Naruto" she told him.

"He can handle himself fine on his own" he informed her, she just smiled warmly.

"Doesn't stop you from worrying, doesn't stop you from going to him, no stop wasting time here, go get him" Sesshomaru went to protest but was interrupted.

"You know for an older brother you can be more hard headed than even me" came his younger brothers growl. "Go, before you probably lose him again" without another word he nodded and dashed back toward the base of the mountain.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto struggled, the shinigami kept tugging at his soul, trying to force it out of his body but he felt his strength waning, leaving him with every swift tug at his essence. He glares down at Orochimaru, determined.

"Do you really think you can kill me with my own fathers seal, one that was placed on me, how do you know nothing is going to go wrong with your little plan?" he asks.

"Well we will have to see what happens now won't we?" the other responds. Then there was a shout of a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" Naruto gasped looking to see familiar silver hair, then didn't notice the small smirk playing on the paler mans lips. _'Fool'_ Then he gave another harsh tug, the blonde gasped in pain, _'Shit, I lost concentration!'_ His soul was then more than half way out of his body, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, he looked over to his lover, who looked at the ghostly figure hovering near him, he knew what it meant, and looked to Naruto pleading that it wasn't true. Naruto let the small tears fall from his crystal eyes, a silent apology being given, with the final tug, the seal was finished, forming on Orochimaru's chest **(Felt it should be different)** Naruto's eyes dulled, his body falling to the floor.

Orochimaru sat from his spot, and stared at the limp body next to him, his face broke into a wide smirk. From the side he could hear growling, looking over he saw the Dog Demon, snarling at him viciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have something to say to him?" he asked mockingly. Without a word of warning he was thrown to the side of the mountain, gasping in pain when he made contact with the stony wall. Looking back up, the once golden eyes were now bleeding blood red with only a slit for a pupil, he only chuckled _'Bring it on'_

**Okay, please don't get pissed at the short chapter, you need to understand I have little time to do this much anymore. My Summer break is over and school has started again, I will not have as much time as I did before. I am going to have to spend a bit more time with school cause overall, I suck at it, I always find ways to start failing sometime in the year. **

**Not to mention, I have been dealing with enough stress and just today I finally broke down, there was just that one last button and I broke down to stress I kept dealing with. Feeling better now but I was able to think and I NEED to start getting down to work. I will keep going on the stories but they will be much farther apart, possibly in the months. **

**Thank you if you read through that, I know I get lengthy with these and am thankful to you who are patient see you when I stop weeping.**


	18. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY

***loud banging**Angry screams* Ummm, yeah, I am currently hold up but I figure before I am killed I should let you know, I am so SO SORRY, My computer got a virus, I haven't been able to update my story and I KNOW I have faithfull followers who are possible the ones breaking down my door. My computer is fixed now and I hopefully have an update coming VERY soon. *opens window* SEE, I WILL UPDATE JUST PLEASE LET ME LIVE! *mob slowly dissipates***

**Now, on a lighter note, Youmacon is in a week, starting Thursday Nov. 3, who is a total yaoi fan with two thumbs and is going to this awesome event, THIS FREAK. If you plan on going it is at the Detroit Marriott in the Renasaince Center (sp) I will be the Allen Walker walking around holding an "I lost my seme" sign with either Lavi or Kanda on it, I'm interchanging cause I can't pick wich to go with, my tag will have my account name on, Codelulu. **

Sesshy: No one gives a shit*grumbles*

CL: I said I am sorry, blame the assholes who enjoy making virus'

Sesshy:*brings out Tokijin* with pleasure.

CL: Your not going to do it

Sesshy: What makes you say I won...

Naruto: Do what? *Naruto in a school girl outfit*

Sesshy:*Nose dripping**glares* you are evil, I hope you go to hell

CL: Bitch please, I'm drinking buddies with death, and even if I do die, Lucifer is my biotch, or Crowly if you go by...Supernatural *starts sobbing*

Naruto: why is she crying *sounds worried pats CL on the back*

Sesshy: She is a little upset about events in the 7th season because *SPOILER SPOILER* and then*SPOILER SPOILER* so it's a bit *SPOILER SPOILER*

Naruto: oooh, I see

CL: I LOVE YOU CASTIEL!

Sesshy:*slowly pats CL on back as well* there there, it will be alright... maybe, soooo if you can take that little spell chapters ago off me then Naruto and I will cheer you up, alright

CL:*sniiiiif* well, that sounds nice but let's ask them, READERS, if you wish to have a short detour from the series before we get to the chapter that *hint hint* may bump this up to M rated, please tell me, If I get 5 people to say yes before Youmacon, then it shall be done, if not you will have to wait till the end of the story, thank you if you have read this far and I anticapate your replies. Thank you Ja Ne.


	19. Story is promoted to Rated M

**Chapter 15: For the Fans, I Promote this to Rated M**

**In the past**

Sesshomaru sits in the old cottage in the woods, waiting for the blond boy to return, it has been a few weeks since he helped the little demon vessel heal from his wounds. To say he was a bit shocked at himself for his actions would be beyond an understatement, he is suppose to be cold to all others, his father was a leader in a fucking war, so as his son he could show no mercy. But this, HUMAN, somehow got to him, how foolish could he be, he wanted to scoff at him when he offered the rotting cottage as refuge, but for some reason he didn't and kept coming back.

"Hello, Sesshy!" called the object of his thoughts, Sesshomaru grimaced at the abominable name the other gave him, but still he refused to stop it and did not know why. "There you are" he says, peaking his head through the doorway. "You know, you should speak up more or one day I won't ever be able to find you" he explained.

"Hn" was his only answer this got a rise out of the orange ball of energy.

"God, what is with you silent types saying that word, one day I will decipher your code and be able to have somewhat of a conversation out of you. Maybe I should take you to Sasuke-teme, I'm sure you and him will have one hell of an argument that NO ONE will understand." And this is all the visits usually consist of, Naruto talking to an unresponsive companion as he heals whatever injuries he had received that day. He stopped listening halfway through the others rant, clearing his mind of any thought, but was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, HEY! When someone talks you should listen no matter how little you care, at least act like you want to listen" Sesshomaru looked straight into his eyes, they held each other's gaze for a moment until the blonds' cheeks tinted red and looked away without another word _'That's new'_ Sesshomaru thought. Naruto looked back to the silver haired man for a moment. Looking into those sapphire eyes looking thoughtful, something very rare, and wondered what could be going through the others mind. Without word or warning, there was a warm pressure on his lips, it wasn't unpleasant, if anything he wished it would never leave, but his wish was not heard when they were torn away. He looked at Naruto who looked as though he were scorched on his mouth, his hands covering it and blazing red under his eyes as though they were about to shed tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't, I mean I didn't, god I'm such an IDIOT, I can't believe" but his ramblings were interrupted when an arm pulled him in and he was able to feel those pale warm lips on his again, Naruto moaned into the kiss. When Sesshomaru pulled away Naruto gave a whiper of disapproval, he looked up into the others eyes before they closed again as he leaned in for another kiss. It was sweet, yet demanding; with no hesitation the blond opened his mouth to feel the silky muscle dive into his moist caverns, exploring it. He shivered as a hand came under his jacket and stroked his stomach.

**Here is where Lemon starts, it shall warn you when it is done for those who don't want to read it, I do this so I don't get yelled at.**

"S-Sesshomaru" Naruto stuttered, using his full name.

"Do you not wish me to continue?" he whispered huskily, raising his hand to the others chest.

"P-Please" he begged, Sesshomaru smirked, thinking the smaller boy's reaction cute but would never say such things out loud. His slender finger came to a hardened nub, tweaking it causing more moans to escape the tanned lips. His mouth began attacking the equally tanned neck as he went to work on Naruto's nipples, savoring the soft whimpers. When he felt the nipples were good and hard, he removed the offending orange jacket along with the black shirt underneath, tossing them to the side. Looking at his work the nubs were darker and peaked from his chest, with another smirk he brought his head down and gave one a soft kiss before suckling it.

The hand that brought the nubs to life went to work at the already half hard clothed member, rubbing at the cloth then diving his hand underneath the others pants and underwear. Naruto gasped as the cool hand was now rubbing his length to full life, shivering as it quickened each second.

"Do you want more?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yes" Naruto replied.

"What is it you want?"

"You, naked" he says, Sesshomaru looks at the blonde and raised an eyebrow "it's only fair, here I am, pants almost completely off and your still fully clothed fluff and all" Naruto said with a laugh, to his own surprise Sesshomaru chuckled as well, Naruto stared wide eyed. "Oh my gosh, you just giggled" Naruto said in astonishment.

"I did no such thing" he denied.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you just got THE Sesshomaru to giggle, what will you do next!"

"Why you" he was interrupted when he felt Naruto's hands slip his kimono off.

"Well, I think I'll ride him" he says, a lustful look in his eyes, he leaned in to Sesshomaru's ear "All. Night. Long" Sesshomaru would have shivered, but there was no way he was going to give the other another reason to interrupt. Slowly, Naruto slipped the silver haired demons kimono and armor off, while shimmying his pants the rest of the way off, he slid himself to the red and white pants, kissing his way down the milky chest to the growing heat under the cloth.

"What is it your doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if I'm riding you, I need to make sure it doesn't hurt" he said sliding the pants past his thighs and looked at the others erection, a hungry look in his sapphire eyes. His tongue poked out from his lips and flicked the tip then kissed it before it was engulfed in his mouth. Sesshomaru almost cried out as the intense heat surrounded his already burning cock, he watched as the blonde mop of hair bobbed up and down slowly on it feeling the tongue swirl around the tip every so often. Sesshomaru felt his climax coming but to soon did the mouth leave him, he growled at the offender for stopping, the other just smirked.

"Why should you get all the enjoyment" the other stated, he lifted his hips so he was straddling the others paler ones. Leaning forward he positioned himself above the others heat and slowly began to sit, they both gasped at the feeling, Naruto with a slight tinge of pain.

"Nnnngh, g-give me a moment" he pleaded, Sesshomaru reluctantly allowed it. After a minute for Naruto to adjust he began to move, Sesshomaru was in a type of euphoria he had never felt before, he gripped the hips and urged him to keep going. "Ah! S-Seshomaru!" Naruto couldn't keep from shouting when he hit that one sweet spot. "P-please, hit that again" Sesshomaru obeyed, he angled himself to hit that same spot each time. "Sessh-Sesshomaru, I'm gonna… gonna cum."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he only grunted as he felt the heat of his own member feeling like it was going to burst.

"Sesshy!" Naruto shouted in ecstacy.

"Naruto" Sesshomaru whispered then everything went black.

**The Lemon is over for those who wanted to skip it, Sorry it's short but you missed a REALLY good part.**

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he only saw the partially rotting wood floors of the small shack. Looking around he could not see the little blonde, then he notice the sticky sensation in his lower regions, when he looked down he saw a ragged blanket around him, lifting it he could see the small mess that was left from his night.

"Oh, you're awake" said a sultry voice, he looked to see the other in only his black shirt and orange pants. "You fell asleep half way through my ranting, sorry if I sometimes get a little boring, but in your sleep you started to get red in the face and sweaty, I wrapped the blanket around you. I'm sorry it's not much, but I just hope you don't have a fever" as he said this Naruto leaned his forehead in to the others to check his temperature, he sighed in relief. "Good, you're alright."

"Why do you care" he asked, ignoring the feeling in his chest from the others actions, and the realization that it was all a dream. Naruto just looked at him and smiled with a little pink under his eye's, he looked to the side and scratched at his cheek.

"W-well, you did take care of me, and I would feel bad if you got sick and I didn't do anything to help you, and, um, I've grown to yknow, like you" he said nervously. Looking at the others actions, Sesshomaru could only smile, causing confusion to form in the blond. "W-wow" he said, Sesshomaru looked at him, also confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You look really handsome when you smile" he says looking even redder and looking nervously between the floor and Sesshomaru. Suddenly Naruto feels his hand being pulled and arms wrap around him, he looked up into the others smiling face.

"I think you're the only one who has been able to accomplish such a feet" at this Naruto smiled proudly. "So, now that you have gotten me to smile, what shall you do now" he asks, the other leaned in.

"I'm going to kiss the now smiling Sesshomaru" he states and proceeds to kiss those pale lips, not what he was hoping for, but for now it will do, one day he will make Naruto his.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your pants all sticky?" '_Damnit'_

**Yes, finally I have brought to you, a new, REAL chapter. This is my FIRST Lemon EVER, so please give comments and I will be happy to take them to better my future porn.**

**Sesshy:** You mean it was all A DREAM!

**Codelulu:** Now now, the real thing will come soon, or will it, maybe Naru-chan will die?

**Sesshy:** You better not…

**Naruto:***sniff sniff* your going to kill me?

**Codelulu:***tears* oh hun, it's alright, I'll make it up to the fans weather you live or not

**Naruo:** I DON'T WANNA DIE!

**Sesshy:** He BETTER not die!

**Thank you all for waiting, I didn't get the 5 reviews I wanted but thanks to one who was converted because of my writings I was put in suck a good mood I did it anyway. Youmacon was AMAZING anyone who lives in Michigan, it will come again in the next October/November, so come and witness the heaven that is THE CON! For any help in getting through the convention check out "Con Rules" with Allen Walker, Kandaa Yuu, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha as our lovely hostes.**

**Ps: I hate Sasuke too, but SasuNaru is a cute pairing none the less, hope to see you all Ja Ne**


	20. Back to story

**Chapter 16: Back to story**

Orochimaru stood in front of the large white dog, snarling dangerously at him, the pale man only looked on in amusement. _'With the brats chakra in me, he won't be able to lay a claw on me'_ he thought. Sesshomaru lifted one paw and swiped at the man, but when he looked at his paw Orochimaru was running up his arm pulling a sword from his mouth. Moving his arm he shook the man off him and shot his head out to bite, Orochimaru chuckled as he jumped on to the large nose.

"You have not chance to kill me now, I now possess the soul and chakra of the little lover of yours. With the Kyuubi power, I will…" Orochimaru suddenly stopped, with the distraction Sesshomaru flung the other off his nose. When he turned to strike again, he halted and stared wide eyed, Orochimaru was kneeling on the ground gasping for air. _'What?'_ he changed back into his human form and glared at the man, then with a growl.

"What is it, you backing out now I thought you were suppose to invincible" he taunted, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he snapped his head around, eyes already blood red and energy swirling around him. To his surprise he once again looked into blue eyes, and the red completely dissipated and only looked in shock.

"You really think I would let that bastard kill me so easily, let alone with my own fathers jutsu?" spoke the other.

"Naruto? But, how? I saw you he took your…"

"That wasn't my soul" Naruto stated plainly. "What he took was all of the chakra I ever got from Kyuubi" Naruto explained.

"But, then what happens to you?"

"Well, for one I no longer have a demon lifespan, nor do I have any chakra of my own, it was all merged with Kyuubi's so I am now just a normal civilian" he said sadly. Before Sesshomaru commented further, they heard the gasps and yells of pain, they looked to see Orochimaru writhing on the ground.

"What is going on with him?"

"Well, I am the only one who could handle the Kyuubi's power, so that is another reason I gave him all my chakra, it is eating at him slowly on the inside. Not too long now will he even lose his own soul, and all the others he has taken" just at that, the writhing man screamed as he burst into flames, Naruto looked into the fire sadly. Instead of black smoke emitting from the flames, and orange energy rose and formed into a fox's face that smiled softly at Naruto. "Goodbye, old friend" he said warmly, and with that the face turned into a mist and rose to the sky. Sesshomaru looked down at the saddened blond, reaching over and wrapping his arm around the slender frame.

"I'm sorry, it must feel strange, with him gone from you now."

"Yeah, but I am not as worried about that as…" his voice became shaky and a tear rolled down his face. "I-I won't be able to stay by your side, like we wanted. I just don't want to leave you behind again for the, what, third time" he said trying to choke out a chuckle.

"So long as I am able to protect you until it is your time, we shall stay with eachother" Sesshomaru comforted.

"You won't want to stay with an old man; I'll be all wrinkly and can't move, you'll tire of me quick."

"Never, with your energy everyday will be a joy" with that the demon leaned in and captured the blonde in a searing kiss, no tongue just comfort and the tears stopped. A bright light flashed, they looked up the mountain and saw a soft pink glow, with a nod they ran up the side to catch up with the others.

**This is the same as the manga so I am not going to write out Inuyasha and Kagome's battle.**

They came up to the top of the mountain and saw all the members of the gang, save for one, Naruto walked up to Inuyasha, who looked down into the dirt.

"What happened, where is Kagome?" Naruto asked, Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Naruto" Sango walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder "Kagome, she isn't here anymore" Naruto looked straight to Inuyasha.

"You mean she's" he began but was interrupted.

"No, she's just back in her own time" Inuyasha said sullenly, Naruto walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the dog eared boy. He's too proud to show it, but Inuyasha was hit hard, he won't cry but Naruto will comfort him anyway.

"You know, if there is one thing I know, if you really belonged together, some shit will happen, you won't understand a damn thing that is happening, but you will see her again."

"Thanks, I guess" Inuyasha said, not sounding as depressed.

"So how did your fight go with that strange man" Miroku said, changing topic, Naruto looked to the ground.

"We beat him" Naruto said simply.

"You don't look too happy, why is that?" Shippo asked.

"In order to do that, I had to give up my demon chakra, so now I am just a civilian" he said.

"But that means" started Sango.

"I will live just as long as the rest of you guys" he sighed, he really hated repeating things like this. They looked at him sympathetically. "Don't look at me like that, please it's nothing I or anyone can change now, it's done and over with" he said.

"Well, there is one way" said a small voice, everyone looked around and followed the sound of sucking towards Naruto's neck where they saw the ever growing flea. "I must say, between the two brothers, your blood tops it" he praised, Naruto only smiled but Sesshomaru reached out and lightly smacked the flea off while avoiding causing Naruto pain. "Master Sesshomaru, you are as cruel as Master Inuyasha" Myouga said as he floated to the blonds shoulder.

"What do you mean there is another way?" Naruto asked, remembering what he said.

"Do you not remember, you only had the Yin part of Lord Kyuubi's soul, if you can find the Yang you can seal it in you as well, the Yang is not as stubborn as the Yin so you should have no problem in convincing it" Myouga explained.

"But, where is he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Yang part is actually a she, and that is where it is tricky, since his sealing, no one has been able to find Kyuubi's other half, there may be a chance that you will never find it" continued the old flea, Naruto only smiled.

"That is fine, any chance there is I shall take it." With that Sesshomaru called for Ah Uhn, they arrived with the other two on their back, climbing on, Naruto in tow they said their goodbyes, well, Naruto said their goodbyes, before he looked to Inuyasha.

"You will find her again, she loves you as well and will find a way to be wih you. I hope you find happiness in each other one day" with that they set off on their own journey.

**I know it SUCKS, and the battle is disappointing, but I have said this before, I SUCK AT ACTION SCENES, only one more chapter to go if you all don't hate me already, and there will be at least one more lemon, I will not disgrace the Rated M significance. **

**Ps: Lord Richard, a friend, is writing a story called " Clash!" basically what the title says, a crossover with Inuyasha and Mortal Kombat, just one big fight, little romance but full of action so if your interested or have a friend interested recommend or give it a read then review.**


	21. Epilogues are for Quitters

**Chapter 17: Epilogue's are for Quitters**

It had been a few years since then, Inuyasha went into hunting demons terrorizing villages with Miroku, who after being slapped for doing SOMETHING perverted finally asked Sango to "bear his name" as he put it. Of course during her rant of how to propose properly she said yes and now has born three children, with another on the way. Shippo had decided to serve Naruto by helping his search for the Yang half of the Kyuubi's soul taking Kirara with him.

With his help Naruto and Sesshomaru eventually found the stone in which it was entrapped in, but with hope that Kagome will come back he promised Inuyasha he would not accept it until Kagome returned, much to both brothers protest. That was two days ago, and Naruto sits in front of Kaiede's hut, looking off into the clouds, wondering HOW Shikamaru could do it, but not able to look away, maybe those clouds are some kind of jutsu hypnotizing those who take time looking. It won't be long until he starts thinking everything is troublesome and just laying about all day. His thought was interrupted when a heavy palm was placed on his head; he turned his head slightly to see a head of Brunet hair hiding almost elvish ears and blue eyes.

"Naruto-sama, what has you thinking so hard" said the deep voice.

"He's still sulking isn't he, Shippo?" Yep you read right, over the span of traveling on his own and training Shippo's growth shot up at abnormal speeds, but whose to lecture on normal now a days. With his body his voice came with the package, and to Naruto's disgruntlement, the younger Kitsune is at least 3 centimeters taller than him rivaling his lovers own build.

"Well after so long of looking for that stone you up and refuse taking it so his younger brother doesn't feel put off in his luck" Shippo recalled, Naruto gave a childish pout.

"He should know by now how much I can't stand anyone suffering, to many memories, besides she is coming, soon, I know it."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have wicked sense of things" was Naruto's only explanation. Before Shippo could protest any further Sango came up, belly swollen from her pregnancy. "What's up Sango neesan?" he asked innocently, she smiled warmly at the prefix.

"I was wondering if either of you would like to join me on a walk?"

"What about Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"He's relearning that you don't mess with a pregnant woman" at this Shippo sweat dropped while Naruto laughed.

"You'd think he'd learn by now, I think Shippo agrees that we can both come since neither of us have anything to do, right Shippo?" Shippo nodded and they set out, without even thinking they ended up at a hill near the old well, without warning Sango pushed the two out of view of the well. "Huh, what, what's wrong? Is there an enemy near" Naruto said instantly on alert, the demon slayer only signaled him to be quiet and watch. The blonde was confused but looked to the old pile of wood, in front was Inuyasha who, in his arms was someone with long black hair, as no one could see but Naruto knew.

"Well, this is good news, now Sesshy can stop sulking" he stated, the other looked up in shock then back at the embracing two.

"You mean that's Kagome?" Shippo asked, Naruto nodded and dashed off in the opposite direction. He made it to the tall tree where he saw his lover laying on a branch, Sighing Naruto looked up slowly inhaling.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUT, IZ GOT KNEWS!" with a start Sesshomaru nearly fell off, instead he landed on his feet none too gracefully but making it seem as though he did it on purpose, he looked to the little blonde.

"I'm still upset with you" he stated plainly, Naruto gave a mock glare.

"Well then, be that way I just wanted you to be there when I take Kyuubi into me" he huffed then walked away, he was yanked at the shoulder and met piercing eyes.

"Don't joke with me Uzumaki" he growled.

"Nope, just saw Inuyasha and Kagome by the well, no one believed me, they said I was crAAYZY, but I…" out of pure joy Sesshomaru leaned in and gave him a small chaste kiss, Naruto pushed him back. "Nuh uh, you were being a bastard again, even used my sure name"*sniff* "you just don't care."

"Naruto, what did you expect, I want to spend eternity with you, that's hard with the thought of you dying long before I" he told him.

"Oh fine fine, ruin my fun, I was hoping to get you to beg" he whined.

"So when do we unseal the stone?"Naruto smiled.

"Now" he held up a stone that fit his palm that had an inscription of the Nine tails symbol. He wrapped his fingers around the hard stone and began putting pressure on the surface, Sesshomaru put his hand over it and assisted him, with the added pressure the stone began to crack and burst into small pebbles. Emitting from the now destroyed stone was orange energy forming into a fox's body, it looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You are the one my other half was sealed into, are you not?" it asked, it's voice chilling but it did not affect the blonde, after hearing it the first few years he got used to it.

"Yes, unfortunately I had to give that part of me up in order to defeat Orochimaru, a rogue nin" he explained, the fox spirit sneered.

"Yes I know of him, one who searched for immortality and rule the world, what I want to know is why you released me, surely it is not merely so I may merge with my other half?"

"No, I wish for you to be sealed into me so that I may be with my lover" he said motioning to Sesshomaru behind him, the spirit looked at the blonde coldly.

"You too wish for Immortality?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, just for my lifespan to match that of my lovers, he has lost me once, almost twice already, I wish not to leave him again, Lord Kyuubi" he said politely with a bow, the fox's facial expression did not change.

"And if I were to say no? To me your affairs matter not to me, you are merely scum to the likes of me, I would leave and nothing could stop me then you lose any hope, what could you possibly give me to agree to this?"

"Nothing" Naruto said simply "But I have come too far to give up, even if you ran I would chase you down and keep bugging you till you eventually give up" Kyuubi only lifted one furry eyebrow and looked over to the silver haired demon.

"Believe me, he'll do it, you'll be stuck with him till you finally give in" he said with an amused tone, the fox chuckled and looked back to the blonde.

"Well then" he said "I guess I have no choice in the matter, no wonder my other half liked you so much" he strode over to Naruto in an elegant fashion. "Use my powers wisely" with that he evaporated into Naruto's body, the blonde immediately felt the warmth of the fox's chakra surround his body, he opened his eyes and looked to Sesshomaru, the other saw the red in Naruto's eyes signifying Kyuubi's presence.

"Well, now that that's all over, let's show the gang my new pretty eyes" he said, Sesshomaru walked up and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

"I much prefer your blue ones, no offense to Lord Kyuubi but Blue has always been my favorite color." Naruto smiled, he slipped from the others arms and began walking the other way until Sesshomaru stopped him "Naruto wait" he called out, when Naruto turned he noticed that Sesshomaru looked almost nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember…" he started but paused, Naruto stared.

"I remember a lot of things" Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"Just please, let me continue" Naruto kept silent "You remember before the battle, I asked you to be my mate?" Naruto then had the realization and nodded. "After the battle we got distracted with finding the other half of Kyuubi, and I need to know, is your answer still the same?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, considering I just explained that I wanted to live so long as you're alive wouldn't it be a little obvious" he explained matter-of-factly.

"Please just say it, it may not seem like it but I get fairly in insecure, I just need…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and smiled at him, eyes half lidded.

"Yes, I'll be your mate" and with that he kissed him softly, then Sesshomaru, overwhelmed with joy pressed into the soft mouth harder if only to get that much more contact, Sesshomaru swiped his tongue across the others bottom lip, Naruto gave him entrance and their tongues battled for dominance. It was a while before they separated, panting for air soaking as much as they were able and looking into each other's eyes.

"Naruto, I want you tonight, I want to consummate our bond together" Naruto looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed, his face lit up into a bright red that rivaled his demon eyes. But after some thought he smiled, face still beat red.

"Y-yes, I would love to." With no words Sesshomaru lifted Naruto bridal style and kissing him as he carried the smaller blonde to somewhere secluded. They reached a small treeless area away from any walkways, the Inu leaned his head back from the tanned mouth and began removing the white fluff he always wore, he layed it on the base of a tree so it tilted at the top to act as a makeshift bed, Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "Guess now I know why you kept it around" he said in a joking manner, Sesshomaru smiled and placed his lover on the white fur, while kissing those soft lips again he lifted his hand and traced the contour of the blonde's side as he lifted the shirt obstructing his view of the blonde's lithe body. As he did this the blonde too began to undress the older man, finding it almost difficult with all the layers.

Sesshomaru, after removing his kitsune's jacket and shirt moved his mouth to the tan neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave his mark and proceeded to repeat this action as he moved lower down the sweat slicked chest until he reached the waist band of the orange pants. He came face to face with the small tent that was being produced and smiled, only he could get these reactions out of the smaller man. He tore the pants and boxers down, growing near impatient as his own manhood grew. Seeing the organ already standing in attention and leaking pearls of white set him on fire bringing his cock to full life, poking his tongue out he collected the small amount of seed that gathered earning a surprised gasp from his lover. He smirked and looked back up at Naruto taking in his lust filled gaze at seeing the older man looking hungrily at his member.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand began stroking his heated cock, Naruto began whimpering unable to speak. "Tell me, do you want me inside you" Naruto nodded "I need to hear you say it, Naruto" Sesshomaru whispered thickly squeezing tighter.

"Nng" Naruto groaned "P-please, I-I need you, inside me" Naruto pleaded, Sesshomaru smiled and brought his hand up to the softened mouth, Naruto looked at it confused.

"Suck, it will make this easier" Sesshomaru supplied, Naruto was still confused but nonetheless complied. He took the slender digits into his mouth, licking and sucking, coating them with saliva, the other groaned seeing Naruto, he took his fingers out of the mouth seeing a line of saliva leave Naruto's mouth. He broght them to the small entrance and slowly pushed in, Naruto gasped in slight pain and started to squirm at the uncomfortable feeling but Sesshomaru shushed him. "I'm sorry the pain will go away soon" he said before adding another finger and scissoring inside the heated walls, he began to worry when small droplets of tears welled in the sapphire eyes but was relieved when he gasped after he touched a part in him.

"W-what was that?" Naruto asked in a breathy tone, instead of answering the silver haired man just added another finger being sure Naruto was completely stretched, when he removed his finger Naruto gave a disappointed whimper. Sesshomaru, not wanting to leave his lover disappointed, slid his trousers down his legs showing his large cock as hard as Naruto's. He slowly pressed at the entrance and pushed, Naruto gave another gasp, his arms flying to Sesshomaru's neck and whimpered at the larger intrusion. The other wrapped an arm around the tan torso while the other kept them balanced as he pushed further in.

They sat like that for a little while waiting for Naruto to adjust, showing that he was ready Naruto pushed down more on the warm length. Taking Naruto's hint Sesshomaru slowly pulled out and gave a swift thrust back in, he began a rhythm of motions going at different angle trying to find the one spot again. When he heard a small scream come from the blond he knew he found it and made sure to hit it everytime.

"S-Sesshy, p-please, harder, faster, anything" Naruto begged, Sesshomaru didn't need to be asked twice, he picked up speed with each thrust, feeling Naruto's nails dig into his alabaster skin, he knew it would leave marks but he didn't much care. The blonde threw his head back gasping out "S-Sesshy, I'm gonna, gonna cum" he says. Giving his final thrusts he heard Naruto yell out as he spurted hot cum on both their chests, not long after did he too cum with a grunt in the hot caverns. They laid there panting from exertion, when Sesshomaru slid out Naruto gave a small whimper, he rolled to the other side of the heavily breathing blonde and pulled some of the fluff over them to act as a blanket.

When they woke the next morning, Naruto noticed the small aching feeling in his lower back and the strong embrace he was in. He looked up into golden eyes looking down at him with an air of contentment; he smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"There is one thing I need to know" he said "how come you knew exactly what to do?" he asked with a pout, his lover must have had some experience to know what he was doing, Sesshomaru had a small grave look on his face.

"When our relationship got out to your friends, the females as you knew were more than happy about it, they thought it their obligation to make sure I knew how to pleasure you" he said with a shiver, remembering the hours of 'lessons' he underwent. Naruto gave a look of sympathy, he knew what that was like, when Sakura learned he was gay she gave a 4 hour lecture on how to get a man and how to be a proper Uke. "Not to mention having dreamt of this for years helped in practice I suppose" he supplied.

"Well then, we will have to make some of the dreams reality won't we?"

"One of them I doubt" Naruto looked at Sesshomaru curious.

"Which one would that be?"

"The one where we have a child" Sesshomaru said sullenly.

"Who said that wasn't a possibility?" Sesshomaru looked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Considering last night I am sure that you are male."

"Yeah, but also have the Kyuubi in me, again, and the elemental demon lords are considered Hermaphrodites, meaning both male and female. Though I am not entirely sure, I may be able to have a baby" he explained, Sesshomaru looked at him in shock.

"How can we be sure?" Naruto smiled.

"You should know I am not the ONLY Jinchuuriki, I don't know the other six but I know the One tail and the Eight tail are still alive, and one is DEFINITELY homosexual, we go to him and just ask him" Sesshomaru smiled and tightly embraced him.

"Thank you, Naruto" he said softly.

**5 Years Later (AKA ANOTHER time skip)**

Since then Naruto had talked to Gaara, turns out it is possible to get pregnant since Gaara already had 2 babies, or cubs as he calls them, with Lee's reincarnation, which Sesshomaru made sure to tell the dangers if his old lover were to SOMEHOW return, utterly confusing Gaara but accepted in stride. While there though Sesshomaru was given a THOROUGH lecture on what would happen should he ever hurt the raccoons brother, leaving Sesshomaru in an almost horrified state, Gaara WAS a murderer, he knew ways.

So now they fly on Ah-Uhn, Naruto having a decent baby bump and Jakken in tow all the way, Rin lived with old Keiede as somewhat of an assistant. Kagome and Inuyasha get married as Kagome becomes the new Priestess, or training to be one, Shippo found a little vixen of his own and Miroku and Sango are having their 5th child. The two flew above a cliff where they saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing near the edge, seeing them fly over head, Kagome waved up to them.

"Hello Naruto, Big brother" Naruto waved back enthusiastically while Sesshomaru scowled. Kagome was confused and looked back to a sweating Inuyasha asking what she did wrong and Inuyasha trying to explain. Naruto looked at Sesshomaru's scowl, he brought out a paper fan and smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head, Naruto gave a small glare.

"For scowling at her, she was just showing respect to family" he scolded, Sesshomaru just grumbled.

"Ha" came Jakken's voice "as if Lord Sesshomaru and yourself need to acknowledge her" he said, after a few years of convincing Jakken considered Naruto as another Lord and treated him as he did Sesshomaru, but with some lax after some begging from Naruto to not call him Lord.

"But she is now part of the family just as I am" he said again in a scolding tone "I think I'll make her our babies godmother and Inuyasha the godfather" he said thoughtfully, Jakken looked crestfallen and Naruto laughed then said in assurance. "Don't worry, you will be his or hers guardian, like you were to Sesshomaru or Myouga is to Inuyasha" he said, the imp instantly perked up and began planning how he would help raise the little one. Naruto went back to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat head leaning on the broad shoulder.

"Seems like this Epilogue is wrapping up nicely" Sesshomaru stated, earning him another smack in the head. "AH! Would you please STOP THAT!"

"Stop saying and doing stupid things."

"What did I say?"

"This is not an Epilogue, and Epilogue means that we quit the story and this is the end, but with us, the story never ends, cause there aint no way Im gonna be a quitter" he said voice full of passion.

"Your grammar is slipping" Sesshomaru said, another smack "GOD FINE, geez" Naruto laughed in triumph and began rubbing his baby bump.

"Your daddy can be an Idiot sometimes" he said.

"And your mommy can be very abusive" Sesshomaru added.

"Hey, I'm not a woman."

"Didn't say you were, but you are the one holding the child, so you're the mother" Naruto grumbled but accepted defeat. Yup, they're going to be one happy family, and every one around them will suffer, hehe.

**And thus end "Sesshomaru has a LOVER?" I know in the beginning i said I would change the title but I figured it would just be confusing. But that doesn't matter what MATTERS is whether you liked it, alot of you have and there may be some who havent, few people have told me. No there will not be a sequel, unless I can SOMEHOW think of one. LONGEST chapter I ever made but it got a decent amount of fluff and lemon.**

**Now the question is what to do now, I have a story in mind but now that this one is finished I think I will lay off for some time, I am SURPRISINGLY passing my classes and I need to keep it up. I loved all my fans and I shall give you props, I'm sure some of you don't care but here it is**

**demono kitty ninja**

**LadyTeldra**

**DemonicGuardianBeast**

**MsAnime4ever**

**.XD**

**flyingArtist**

**Darkrayvin**

**hypersreak**

**Sparky-Kun**

**silvermane1**

**DennisthePinkgoldfish**

**Sunao Mikara**

**wesker286**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**henxu**

**MadMonki**

**SilverLune**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**TheIcecreamGeek**

**dgm-mega fan**

**19**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**vampydarkangel**

**darkblue91**

**Fumetsu Kaji**

**maga freak**

**pumpkinpi**

**TigrezzTail**

**stephanie**

**Tyler**

**Lady-Gilbert-Beilschmidt**

**writterperson**

**Thank you all soooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO much, any problems you may have about my story please tell me.**

**As a final note I need help to motivate my brother, he wrote a Death Note fanfiction a long time ago and hasn't been able to find it, or just isn't motivated, when he finds it I will post it on my account so anyone who want's to give him motivation please tell him trust me it's really good, enjoy your days.**


End file.
